


Meant to Be

by Meodu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, SuperBat, 超蝙, 靈魂伴侶AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS超蝙，混入JL私設；靈魂伴侶AU。
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 28





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 私設注意。OOC注意。  
全文以BvS為基礎，初稿完成於2017年JL觀影前，因此與JL電影設定多有出入，請當作私設或平行宇宙或隨便什麼。

「我想看看你的印記。」

身穿特製紅色戰衣的青年眨著一雙大眼睛，滿臉期盼地說道。

值勤時間全副武裝的蝙蝠俠對這句天外飛來的請求毫無頭緒，挑起眉表示困惑。

「靈魂伴侶的印記！黛安娜說你身上有眾神的祝福，聽起來超酷！讓我看一看嘛，蝙蝠！」貝瑞的語氣帶有他一貫的活力，神情是全然的好奇。

黛安娜……布魯斯無奈地嘆息。這麼多年以來，關於靈魂伴侶的事情他從未向任何人提起，除了最初就清楚來龍去脈的阿爾弗雷德，這個世界上原本不該有第三個知情者；然而，那位來自天堂島的女神卻憑藉天生的感知察覺了這件事。黛安娜一反平時穩重內斂的姿態，雀躍地告訴他這是來自遠古神祇的祝福，他應當擁有一位應許之人常伴左右。

然而，現實是，這麼多年以來，高譚王子都霸佔著各大雜誌「年度黃金單身漢排名」的榜首。事實上，他並非不知道他身上那抹印記代表的意義，當年他和阿爾弗雷德翻遍了韋恩家的書房，在陳舊的古籍之中找到了關於靈魂伴侶的記載，那些文字讀起來美好得不真實，比起前人軼事更像是一篇虛無飄渺的童話故事。最終，將信將疑的布魯斯把這突然出現的神祕印記歸類為家族遺傳的特殊體質，這麼多年來早已放下了這件事。

只是，他並沒有料到靈魂伴侶竟會與希臘神祇有所關聯，還一眼就被宙斯之女看透了他自己保守多年的秘密。外星人、女神、亞特蘭提斯的國王、能穿越時空的速跑者和融合了異界母盒的半機械人……或許，這群超人類註定都是布魯斯‧韋恩人生中一連串的意料之外。

「拜託、拜託──給我看看嘛！就一眼！」貝瑞近乎撒嬌一般、鍥而不捨地請求，終於把布魯斯發散的思緒給拽了回來。

「……你看過了，在肩膀上。」男人閉上眼，忍不住勾起一抹淺笑，對於自己拿眼前這位青年一點辦法也沒有的事情感到有些好笑。

「欸？怎麼可能、我看過？……是上次大家在海邊的時候？可是，你的身上明明就連一個紋身都沒有！」貝瑞迅速地回想起那次應亞瑟的邀約在海灘聚會的事情，儘管後來布魯斯全程都套著一件襯衫，但在換裝的時候大夥可都是大大方方裸裎相見的！亞瑟的圖騰和布魯斯的傷疤可是最讓他印象深刻的兩件事。

「左邊的肩膀。」布魯斯難得耐心地補充。

左肩。貝瑞又仔細回想了一陣，接著突然愣住了，眼中原本因為好奇而閃爍的光芒迅速地黯淡下來。

「我、我很抱歉，蝙蝠……」年輕的速跑者垂頭喪氣地道歉。

他記得對方的左肩上有什麼。

「沒事的，我並不在意。」

布魯斯‧韋恩的左肩銘刻著靈魂伴侶的美麗印記，蝙蝠俠的左肩則佈滿了義警生涯的猙獰傷疤。那份與生俱來的祝福和應許，早已成為他守護高譚和世界所付出的代價之一，就算他曾經奢望過，在經歷了這一切之後，他也已經不再懷抱不切實際的期待。

聯盟的監控室裡，閃電俠和蝙蝠俠對於靈魂伴侶的討論終止於此。超人不明白自己為什麼會把這段偶然接收的對話放在心上，但他清楚地記得，布魯斯‧韋恩擁有一位諸神賜福的靈魂伴侶。

並且，他也清楚地記得，那個男人說過：他並不在意。

……拉奧啊，這是希臘諸神和氪星神祇聯手策畫的殘忍玩笑嗎？最後的氪星之子在獨居的孤獨堡壘裡對著父母的雕像無聲發問。

他親自給予蝙蝠俠在孤獨堡壘最高級的訪客權限，但是，布魯斯‧韋恩卻在未經任何授權的情況之下擁有等同於堡壘主人的最高權限──因為這個人類是凱‧艾爾命中註定的靈魂伴侶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it is meant to be, it will be.


	2. 章一

超人在北極打造了一座堡壘，以孤獨為名。

「你之前提過的關於夢境和多元宇宙的事情，或許氪星科技能夠找到線索……」

那一天，正義聯盟剛結束一場例行的週會，新任的聯盟主席在其餘人都離開會議室之後，來到他的顧問面前，突然提起那段「騎士的噩夢」。 

蝙蝠俠曾經提過一場關於末世的夢境，聯盟的所有人都知道這位黑衣義警刻意省略了許多細節，但出於信任和默契，他們並沒有深究。聯盟顧問略過了夢境中那些以超人為首的武裝軍隊以及他自己被懸掛著掏出心臟的情節，但他明確地提到過，他曾看見閃電俠在一片電光之中朝他伸出手來、吶喊著要集結眾人──聽到這段話的閃電俠大喊了一聲「酷！」，而蝙蝠俠和神力女超人則是又一次默契且無奈地相視而笑──當時那場不明所以的夢境，如今被認為是來自未來的提示和警告。尤其在確認了閃電俠確實擁有可能穿越時空的能力之後，那便不再是一場單純的詭譎夢境。

至於露薏絲‧蓮恩的部分，布魯斯同樣選擇秘而不宣，只是暗中安排了人手在美國境內負責那位記者的人身安全。如果那位女士又一次為了追查新聞而讓自己在異國身陷險境，那也就罷了；但布魯斯必須確保蓮恩不會因為他的疏忽怠慢而有所閃失──畢竟，依照那場夢境當中超人對他動手之前的語句來看，氪星人顯然將心愛之人的死怪罪於他。而若真是如此，那麼，他會盡全力去避免這個錯誤。

「來我的堡壘看看吧。」氪星人提議道。

超人對於自己這幾個月以來都在極北之境獨自忙活的事情並沒有刻意隱瞞，但他也不曾四處宣揚。不過，蝙蝠俠對於聯盟成員的動態瞭若指掌的這件事幾乎是全員默認並且默許的狀況了，因此，他並不認為自己需要向對方解釋太多，也並沒有想過這份邀請是否會太過唐突。

果不其然，黑暗騎士在最初的幾秒愣怔之後，隨即反應過來。他似乎又花了幾秒鐘暗自權衡利弊，最終緩緩答應：「試一試無妨。」

於是他們約定好了，在北極的永晝開始的那一天，蝙蝠俠將前往孤獨堡壘與超人相會，共同研究氪星科技。

當蝙蝠俠乘坐蝙蝠翼隻身來到冰原，身穿紅藍戰衣的氪星人已經站立在風雪之中耐心等待，那魁梧健美的身姿在極地的暴風之中紋絲不動，腥紅色的披風張揚奪目。

「……謝謝你邀請我來，超人。」猶疑片刻，蝙蝠俠還是開口說道。

「隨時歡迎，布魯斯。」凱．艾爾微笑地看著蝙蝠俠靈活地跳出機身、俐落地著地。

「工作的時候請使用代號，主席。」聯盟顧問皺著眉頭提醒。

「噢、布魯斯！現在這裡只有我們兩個人，而且這也並非與聯盟事務直接相關的公事，如果你堅持要用辦公的稱謂，那我只能喊你一聲『韋恩先生』了？」聯盟主席據理力爭。

「……肯特。」黑暗騎士陰沉著臉色，沉默半晌，終於妥協。

凱‧艾爾笑得露出了虎牙。

「我已經幫你設定了最高的訪客權限，只要你想來，堡壘的大門永遠為你敞開。」氪星人想起什麼，突然說道。

「我不認為我會需……」人類反射性地就開口推拒無端收到的禮遇，但想了想又覺得自己太過失禮。

「……謝謝。」他改口說道，同時不動聲色地扯緊了不斷灌入冷風的外袍領口。

「好了，別站在這裡吹風了，我們大可以進到室內再談。」注意到人類正在試圖裹緊身上那件為了極地氣候而加厚的特製外袍，氪星人提議，同時展開生物力場替對方擋去風霜。

「毛茸茸的，很適合你。」他看著黑色絨袍邊緣滾著的白色毛邊，忍不住說道。

「什麼？」正在努力適應極地氣候、不讓自己畏寒的體質太過顯露的人類沒能分神捕捉對方的話語。

「……沒什麼，快進去吧。」凱．艾爾在堡壘的入口處側過身，伸出一隻手輕輕托在布魯斯的後腰，讓人類先行踏入室內。

整個冬季都在層層冰霜之下大興土木的孤獨堡壘終於在永晝開始的第一天迎來了它的第一位客人。

**********

「這些……全是用冰層打造的？看起來像是水晶。」布魯斯對著堡壘內部華麗的水晶柱擺設開口問道，從沒見過的特殊建材勾起了他的好奇心。

「這是人工智能系統採集地球的物質之後利用氪星技術合成的類氪星礦物，外型看起來像水晶柱，但它的硬度相當於地球的鑽石。」凱．艾爾耐心地解釋，整個人洋溢著一股能與他人分享母星訊息的喜悅和驕傲。

布魯斯點了點頭，褪去黑色的皮革手套，伸手觸摸那結合了氪星科技和地球物質的透明晶石，意料之外地，晶石的手感並不如他想像中那樣冰冷，僅是略帶涼意。被人類的掌心覆蓋住的冰晶閃過一瞬淡藍色的光澤，像是在回應他的觸碰。

「……難不成，這整座堡壘裡的每一塊晶體都內建觸控感應？」布魯斯問道，看起來幾乎已經動了要偷偷地從超人甫落成的新居撬一塊牆角帶回蝙蝠洞研究的念頭。

凱．艾爾聞言啞然失笑，「不，雖然這些晶體確實帶有特別容易跟堡壘的系統進行連線的特性，但未經過設定的大部分晶體都只是建築材料或者單純的裝飾品罷了。」

布魯斯再一次小幅度地點了點頭，在冰晶上又撫摸了幾下才收回手，重新戴上手套。

凱領著布魯斯來到主控室，首先映入眼簾的是一大片螢幕牆，畫面上顯示著室外的即時影像：永晝的北極海。海面上一片粼粼波光、浮冰緩緩漂動。

「我以為你會運用堡壘的科技監控全球各地的動態，好方便你隨時出門拯救世界；或者，至少跟正義大廳的系統進行同步之類的……」布魯斯面對螢幕牆幾乎有著瞬間切換成工作狂模式的條件反射。

「既然現在拯救世界是全聯盟的工作，我想我大概可以不用多費這份心了。況且，黛安娜不是說過嗎？不要獨自蠻幹。」被布魯斯對著北極海的美景卻完全不解風情的發言又一次逗笑了的凱替自己辯解，他知道一旦搬出那位來自天堂島的英勇戰士，布魯斯多半不會回嘴。

蝙蝠俠確實對此不置可否。他對於超人選擇一改先前那樣一頭熱地全世界到處跑的行為沒有意見，但高譚市是他的地盤，他說了單幹就是單幹，在這件事情上，無論是派出正義聯盟的主席或者天堂島的公主都沒得商量。

「布魯斯，請把手給我。」氪星人突然要求道。

人類雖然感到疑惑，卻還是順從地依言伸出了手。對方接下來的舉動讓他皺起眉頭，卻出於禮節和某些他不願深究的原因而忍耐著沒有立刻抽回手。

凱一把握住了布魯斯伸出的手，擅自摘下了對方的黑色皮革手套，露出男人骨節分明、帶有許多細小傷痕的白皙手掌。

「你要做什麼，肯特？」布魯斯問道。

凱沒有回答，只是將一小塊近似於方糖大小的柱狀晶體放在布魯斯的掌心，然後用自己的手包裹住對方的指掌、引導對方收攏手心。

「握緊它。」凱．艾爾要求道。

儘管不明所以，布魯斯還是順從地使力握拳。一瞬間，合成的晶體突然在他的掌心之內發出幽微的藍光，略帶溫熱。

「好了、可以了。」待藍光消去之後，凱朗聲宣布：「堡壘的系統已經記錄了你的生物資料，從現在開始，你正式擁有了孤獨堡壘最高級的訪客權限，可以任意出入大部分的區域！」

「歡迎來到孤獨堡壘，布魯斯．韋恩。」伴隨著凱．艾爾的宣告，主控室裡響起人工智能的電子音，這是堡壘的系統向它的第一位訪客致意。

突然被這一連串訊息轟炸的布魯斯一臉愣怔，待他終於回過神來、調整好心態之後，只能強做鎮定地厲聲警告：「肯特！下次要做這種事情之前，必須先經過我的知情同意！你，或者你的堡壘，如果膽敢再次擅自竊取我的個人訊息，後果自負！」

「抱歉、抱歉，這是系統設定的必要流程，我一時沒有想太多……」堡壘主人連忙道歉，一手無措地貼上自己的後腦勺。

「呃、我準備了咖啡和點心，我們先吃點東西再開始辦正事吧？」氪星人陪笑道，趕緊獻寶，「這些咖啡豆是我前陣子去東非的一個部落幫忙的時候當地居民送的回禮，我今天剛磨好了一些，你一定會喜歡的！」

「……你最好添購了足夠好的器材能夠配得上人家辛苦栽種的咖啡，肯特。」布魯斯‧億萬富豪‧韋恩嘴上不饒人，似乎還在為對方的自作主張而生悶氣，但他飄向茶几的視線卻暗示了他已經被咖啡收買了的事實。

於是蝙蝠俠與超人對於氪星科技的探討在咖啡香中正式展開。

「對了，布魯斯，我已經幫你安排好房間了。」在成功沖泡出令韋恩總裁滿意的咖啡之後，凱總算是鬆了一口氣，這才想起了關於臥房的事。

在凱說話的同時，布魯斯正動作優雅地把一塊黑森林蛋糕送入口中細細品味。韋恩總裁咬著叉子、輕輕地點了點頭當作回應。

「但因為當初興建堡壘的時候我就沒有計畫留太多的臥房，而且那些房間大多都是全新的空房，連基本的寢具都沒有，所以我只能先把堡壘系統自動連同我的主臥房一起設計、裝潢好的另一間主人房整理好給你，就在我的房間對面，希望你不介意。」

原本心情愉悅地品嘗甜點的布魯斯突然頓住了，沉默了半天才緩緩說道：「……只要你未來的女主人不介意就好。」

而那塊被用來擷取布魯斯．韋恩的生物資料的晶石則在這一次會面的最後，被凱．艾爾以紀念品兼賠禮的名義主動贈送給了對方。

為什麼超人會主動撬下一塊自家牆角給蝙蝠俠當紀念品？因為布魯斯看起來對這些石頭很感興趣的樣子嘛──成長於堪薩斯農場的男人露出憨厚的微笑。


	3. 章二

兩個月過去，儘管超人與蝙蝠俠幾乎每個週末都會在孤獨堡壘共同研究關於穿越時空以及多元宇宙的資料，但他們的努力卻並沒有太顯著的實質收穫。氪星科技在這個領域的研究雖然有不少理論和假設，但卻沒有任何實際操作的記錄，因為氪星的議會基於安全考量明令禁止科學家對此進行任何相關的實驗。最終，他們能找到最接近且完善的資料就是曾經用來關押佐德將軍的「幻影地帶」，但不同維度的空間理論與他們真正關注的主題並非直接相關。這使得他們的研究遇到了瓶頸，而那場夢境也依然是一個未解之謎。

閃電俠曾經提議讓他直接測試神速力的極限，但這件事情被蝙蝠俠一口回絕，並且疾言厲色地警告對方不准擅自行動。

這段時間以來，布魯斯最大的收穫是學習了一門全新的語言。他在查詢資料的過程當中被那些繁複華麗的氪星文字吸引了注意力，決定讓自己的語言能力表單再多添一筆「氪星文」的條目。於是，在堡壘系統提供的教材以及凱‧艾爾的親自指導之下，布魯斯已經逐漸地掌握了大部分的氪星文日常生活基本詞彙。憑恃著強烈的求知慾和出類拔萃的學習能力，他甚至能與最後的氪星之子用對方的母語進行幾句簡短的日常對話。

當布魯斯第一次在非練習的情況之下毫無預警地嘗試用氪星語討論北極的天氣時，氪星人的第一個反應是徹底愣在當場。隨後，凱突然湧現的喜悅之情簡直要讓布魯斯瞬間站不住腳。人類下意識地想要後退幾步──那個氪星人看起來幾乎像是一隻隨時打算衝過來把他撲倒在地亂舔的拉布拉多犬！

「肯特，站住不准動。」布魯斯用英語喝令道，臉上戒備的神色在摘去頭套的狀況之下一覽無遺，「你看起來很奇怪。我的發音或音調有什麼大問題嗎？」

黑暗騎士不由得懷疑自己是否無意間說了什麼帶有歧義的內容。

「什、發音？──不，你的氪星語說得很完美。」凱頓了頓，接著轉換成氪星語喃喃說道：「今天北極的天氣也很完美，暴雪昨晚就停了，接下來的整個週末都會是風和日麗的好天氣。」

氪星人的神情看起來帶有莫名的恍惚。

「我們兩週前才正式開始練習對話，肯特，我還沒有自大到會相信自己的氪星語能夠在這麼短的時間內就講得字正腔圓──」布魯斯對於氪星人的恭維完全不買帳，下一秒，他突然頓住了，隨後低吼道：「你的反應太誇張了！」

「不，布魯斯，你很完美。」凱‧艾爾依然處在文法和語意都含糊不清的混亂狀態。

「你給我收斂一點、肯特！」實在看不下去的布魯斯忍不住又一次吼道。

布魯斯開始反思，自己決定學習氪星文的這件事情是否有欠考慮？畢竟，他不能否認，自己的確是純粹基於一時的衝動就開口說他想要學氪星文。在看到那一串熟悉的文字的瞬間，他有一種自己的左肩正在微微發熱的錯覺，而他忍不住想，這或許是他能夠在某種程度上重拾那道已經埋沒在漫長的時光和猙獰的傷疤之下的印記的唯一方法。蝙蝠俠幾乎用上了全部的自制力才能忍住不去伸手觸碰自己那微微顫抖的左肩。

「抱歉、布魯斯，我、我只是太高興了。我從來不敢奢望自己有一天也能夠用自己的母語跟另一個人隨意地交談，所以……我真的、真的很開心！」

沉浸於喜悅當中的氪星人絲毫沒有留意到他的同伴此刻的異常。

布魯斯‧韋恩看著凱‧艾爾手足無措地向他解釋的模樣，斂下眉眼，在心底又暗自嘆了口氣，終究還是選擇了沉默。

**********

「上週我們已經從自我介紹進展到數字和時間的表達方式……」凱翻閱著手上的《初階氪星文》教材緩緩說道。那本書是他特地從堡壘的系統資料庫調閱出來、印製成冊的氪星語文教科書，他另外給了布魯斯一模一樣的一套書，方便對方在家自學。

「那麼，像上次一樣，我們先複習一遍之前學過的內容，然後再開始新的主題，這樣安排你覺得可以嗎？」凱溫和地問。

布魯斯點了點頭。他幾乎把學習氪星文相關的事情全權交給對方做主，除了偶爾要求調整教學進度之外，基本上凱說什麼他都全盤接受。

「這週的目標是讓你能夠用氪星文完整地敘述自己一整天的作息時刻表以及一週的行程表。」凱微笑著宣布了今天的教學主題。

充當氪星文家教的氪星唯一遺孤偏著頭想了想，又補充道：「布魯斯，我必須提醒你，與現實狀況越接近的內容越能提升你學習的效果，所以，請盡量不要捏造假的日程表給我。」

凱的特殊申明其來有自──布魯斯第一次自我介紹的內容幾乎是照抄《花花公子》最新的一篇關於布魯西寶貝的介紹文！當時，愣了半天才總算意識到對方在瞎扯什麼的凱簡直哭笑不得。看在拉奧的份上，就算布魯斯要敷衍他，那也好歹選一篇《時代》的總裁簡介吧！

黑暗騎士暗自撇了撇嘴，輕輕地嘖了一聲，惹來光明之子忍俊不住的輕笑。

在複習完之前學習過的內容之後，布魯斯又提出了他在家自學時遇到的一些問題，待他們逐一討論完，時間已經來到了下午茶的時段。凱於是決定先讓他們用過午茶點心，接著才正式開始新進度的教學。布魯斯對此不置一詞。

他們今天的下午茶是用布魯斯帶來的一包全新的咖啡豆所製作的現磨咖啡，以及凱根據瑪莎親手寫下的食譜親自烘烤的蘋果派。下午茶過後，休息片刻，他們才又開始繼續新的一輪練習。

**********

人類板著一張臉，像是背誦課文一般用氪星語交代了自己一週的行程：「週一和週四的白天在韋恩塔辦公、晚上隨機出席政商名流的宴會或慈善募款餐會，週二前往韋恩航太中心監督所有計劃的最新進度，週三和週五在韋恩塔有固定的高層會議，週五的晚上在正義大廳參加聯盟例行週會，週間視情況安排聯盟值班、高譚夜巡或者裝備升級，週末則是固定過來孤獨堡壘……」

儘管偶爾還有點結巴、音調也需要調整，但以初學者而言，布魯斯的表現算是可圈可點，想必日理萬機的韋恩總裁已經事先抽空預習過教材、做足了功課。

「等、等等，布魯斯！你的行程未免也安排得太充實了吧！這樣你忙得過來嗎？」凱瞠目結舌地用英語發問。

布魯斯聳了聳肩，從善如流地切換成英語模式，語氣平淡地回應：「我習慣了。這是經過阿福跟我的多次調整才拍板定案的最新版日程安排，剛起步的航太中心有很多瑣碎的項目需要逐一確認，聯盟和堡壘的行程則是正好可以讓我有正當的理由要求阿福推掉那些無聊的週末派對。雖然，因為阿福禁止我太常熬夜，所以設備升級的時間被壓縮了，這件事確實有點可惜……」

提起那位萬能管家，布魯斯的語氣帶上幾分委屈，像是一個脾氣倔強卻又不得不妥協的可憐孩子。

「整體而言，我對目前的日程安排還算滿意。」

既然潘尼沃斯先生同意了，就代表這份日程表已經是布魯斯這個工作狂在各方面都做出妥協和讓步的折衷產物，無論是中年總裁還是暗夜義警自然都是應付得來，但是，一想到自己這麼久以來都佔據了布魯斯本該用來好好休息的週末時光，凱突然感到一陣愧疚難當。

「……你那個表情又是什麼意思，肯特？」布魯斯皺起眉頭、沉聲問道。

「我……我不知道，我不知道原來你平常這麼辛苦……」凱垂頭喪氣地回應，話才說完就發現自己的語意容易產生誤解，於是趕忙補充：「我、我是說，我知道你的工作原本就不輕鬆，但我沒有意識到它會佔據你這麼多的時間！我以為至少韋恩企業的部分會有專人能夠幫忙你打理一切……」

「得了吧，我離退休的年齡還早得很！」布魯斯厲聲喝斥。

二十幾歲就從利慾薰心的親戚和尸位素餐的老臣手裡奪回家族事業的主導權、多年來都夙夜匪懈的韋恩總裁果斷地捍衛自己的領導權威。

「……況且，這種事情還輪不到你來操心，肯特。」他隨後淡淡地說道，語氣輕得彷彿他只是在自言自語。

「好了，不要再閒聊了。我剛才那段內容講得怎麼樣？有一些字的發音和搭配的動詞我不是很確定。」布魯斯一邊看著自己預習時寫下的筆記一邊問道。

這個人類在學習氪星相關的任何事情上都表現得像是最認真的學生，那過分嚴謹的態度有時候甚至連氪星人都感到難以招架。

被中斷話題的凱不滿地抿起嘴，沈默半晌才嘆了口氣、妥協地回應：「發音倒是其次，你剛才那段話的文法問題比較大，動詞跟介系詞的搭配有些錯誤，連接詞的使用也需要調整……」

直到他們一如往常那樣在堡壘共進晚餐，凱依然感到莫名的悵然若失，但任憑他想了半天也想不明白，心裡那股突然湧現的不甘和委屈究竟是因何而起。


	4. 章三

下一個週三，蝙蝠俠在正義大廳值班的時候遇上了留在總部做為機動人員待命的超人。儘管這讓蝙蝠俠感到有些意料之外，但仔細想想其實這也算是情理之中。畢竟，自從北極的私人基地興建完工之後，氪星人大半的時間都待在正義聯盟的總部隨機待命，算是除了自願擔任長期留守人員的鋼骨之外執勤時數最高的聯盟成員。

「晚上好，B。」聯盟主席笑容燦爛地向他的顧問打招呼。

「……B？」黑暗騎士啞著聲音問。

「你不是說工作的時候要用代號嗎？我覺得『蝙蝠俠』的發音太多音節了，簡稱『B』叫起來比較順口。」超人解釋道，一臉誠懇而無辜。

「……你不喜歡？」年輕的氪星人問道，語調聽起來帶有幾分小心翼翼且莫名失落。

蝙蝠俠沈默了一陣，最後簡短地說道：「隨你。」

聯盟主席大膽地揣測，他的顧問剛才絕對皺起了眉頭。但是，無論如何，這位向來固執的人類難得地輕易就點頭接受這個莫名的代號，而氪星人心滿意足於能對他的朋友使用一個專屬的暱稱。

「說起來，今天晚上只有你值班，連鋼骨都放假……也就是說，正義大廳今晚只有我們兩個人。」聯盟主席突然想起了這件事。

平時正義大廳都會有鋼骨長期駐守監控室，利用生化人的優勢透過網路連線二十四小時追蹤全球新聞媒體的最新動態，以便在各地有緊急狀況發生時能夠在第一時間通知聯盟的其他成員，即時進行人力調度；而今天，鋼骨為了要親自到場觀看高譚市大學美式足球隊的一場關鍵賽事而難得地提出休假，從中午開始，正義大廳就只有超人一個人負責看守。

蝙蝠俠點了點頭。他當然知道鋼骨排休的事情，且不說正義聯盟的執勤班表是由蝙蝠俠一手安排，那張球賽的VIP門票當初可就是由他親自送給對方的──聯盟顧問態度強硬地要求那個幾乎是以正義大廳為家的年輕成員抽空離開聯盟的監控室、出門晃晃，並且勒令對方在隔天中午之前都不准擅自銷假。

只是，布魯斯原本以為維克多會找貝瑞或者亞瑟代班。畢竟，在他的印象中，維克多和貝瑞因為年齡相仿的關係特別親近、兩人的互動也最為頻繁；此外，在幾次任務的合作之後，維克多和亞瑟也已經培養了一定程度的默契，性格豪爽的亞特蘭提斯之王似乎對於應付維克多這類個性內斂孤僻的年輕小伙子頗有自己的心得，沒幾下子就和維克多稱兄道弟了起來。卻沒想到，今晚待在總部值勤的居然只有班表飄忽不定的超人。

倒不是說聯盟主席擁有什麼特權──聯盟顧問對於聯盟所有成員的出勤表擁有最高決策權──而是超人即便在固定的執勤時間之外也時常待在正義大廳消磨時間；對於蝙蝠俠來說，這種不確定性在某方面而言也算得上是「行蹤成謎」的一個類型。

一陣沉默之中，聯盟主席提議道：「既然如此，我們趁這個機會繼續練習氪星語，B，你覺得如何？」

「……可以，但是這件事等到下半夜之後再說。」聯盟顧問沈默了半晌、點頭同意，接著補充說道：「我要先完成蝙蝠洞的系統升級，還要確認幾個新設備的設計圖……大概要花三個小時。」

「沒問題，B！那我先去準備咖啡！」聯盟主席整個人都散發著歡欣雀躍的氣場，哼著不成調的小曲往正義大廳的餐廳緩緩飄去。  
看著主席飄然遠去的身影消失在監控室的自動門之後，聯盟顧問緩緩地閉上眼，發出一聲無人聞問的嘆息。

**********

身穿厚重裝甲的黑暗騎士將氪星的希望之子踩在腳下，手中的長戟尖端鑲嵌著打磨過的尖銳氪星石，泛著綠色幽光的鋒利礦石在本應無堅不摧的氪星人的臉頰上留下一道醒目的血痕。

氪星人艱難地抬起眼，想要在摯友的臉上尋找一絲掙扎或猶豫，卻絕望地發現，在那破碎的面甲之下，人類的表情決絕而冰冷。

「為、為什麼？布魯斯，我那麼信任──」

裝甲騎士抬起手，猛地傾下身，用全身的力氣將那把為了弒神而精心打造的氪石戰戟狠狠地刺進外星偽神的胸膛，準確無誤地貫穿氪星人的心臟。氪星石綠色的光芒和氪星人暗紅的血液同時霸佔布魯斯的視野。

布魯斯‧韋恩在嘶吼聲中醒來，吶喊著「不」和「住手」。他在一片驚慌失措當中猛地坐起身，倉皇地環顧四周，直到意識到自己身處玻璃別墅的臥房，而剛才所見只不過是又一場虛幻的噩夢之後，才終於緩過神來。

布魯斯大口地喘息，被剛才那場駭人的夢境逼出了一身的冷汗，染霜的鬢角被汗水沾濕、額前也黏著幾縷凌亂的碎髮，整個人看起來蒼白而脆弱。男人那雙顫抖的手緊緊地握成拳，左肩傳來麻癢的刺痛感，而他甚至不敢觸碰身上那處傷疤之下的印記──他沒有資格。

從他決定親自打磨一把氪石戰戟的那一刻開始，他就徹底失去了還能夠暗地裡自私地從那個命定的印記當中尋求慰藉的資格；那一刻，他親手把這份美好的祝福變成醜陋的詛咒。如今這讓他夜不能寐的夢魘全是他自食其果，這份罪惡感是他必須償還的孽債。

回想起剛才那場夢境的情景，布魯斯依然感到心有餘悸。它那麼真實，比起那場荒誕的沙漠場景更讓他心煩意亂，讓他真的以為自己回到了他和超人對戰的那一夜，只是這一次的他選擇貫徹那份自以為是的盲目正義，親手扼殺了珍貴的希望之子。那個人會流血，那個人所流的血跟人類一樣是紅色的，他親眼見過，那刺痛他的雙眼、讓他感覺窒息的深紅色──無論如何，都不願意再見到第二次了。

男人顫抖地把手伸向床頭櫃，堪堪抓住一支半滿的酒瓶，仰頭灌下一大口辛辣的酒液。

這一晚註定是布魯斯‧韋恩的又一個無眠之夜。

令布魯斯始料未及的是，這一次的夢魘竟會持續困擾他長達數個月之久。

**********

一個多月之後的一次聯盟例會，聯盟顧問在護目鏡的掩飾之下盯著聯盟主席的側臉不由自主地陷入某種精神游離的狀態。所幸，這一次會議討論的內容多半是由氪星人和亞特蘭提斯的國王主導，最後討論的結果則是交給天堂島的公主進行總結陳詞，再加上他平時就給人沉默寡言的印象，整場會議下來，竟也沒有人察覺黑暗騎士的異常狀況。

──或許，並不是所有人都毫無所覺。

「B，你還好嗎？」聯盟主席在散會之後起身飄向他的顧問，一臉擔憂地追問：「上個週末你跟我說身體不太舒服需要在家休養，臨時取消了孤堡的會面，現在好多了嗎？」

「如果你的病還沒好，就不要勉強自己過來聯盟開會！」超人難得搬出主席的架子，態度強硬、語氣堅決。

「……我已經沒事了。」布魯斯低聲回應，「只是小感冒。」

他確實是因為身體不適才臨時取消他們每個週末的定期會面，但「蝙蝠俠因為長期做噩夢導致精神恍惚」實在不是一個上得了檯面的理由，更何況，此刻詢問的人正好是讓他精神衰弱的主因，這讓布魯斯更加難以啟齒。

「……是因為你最近太常前往北極的關係嗎？」凱．艾爾皺緊眉頭，顯得有幾分自責。儘管他盡力把堡壘內部的環境調整成適合人類居住的狀態，但頻繁地從高譚往返極地的這件事或許對人類來說還是太過勉強？

「不，和那無關。」布魯斯果斷地反駁，並且迅速地補充道：「我在季節交替的時候總是會有幾天有點小毛病，你這次只是剛好趕上罷了，別亂猜。」

他不明白自己為什麼要繼續以藉口強作理由，但讓對方露出內疚的表情顯然是他最不想看到的狀況。這本不是對方的過錯，當初的一意孤行到如今的輾轉難眠全都是他自己咎由自取，不需要讓對方因為他自己的問題而產生不必要的負面情緒。

「那就好……我們明天在孤獨堡壘見？」

「明天見。」

那個週末，蝙蝠俠在超人的餐桌上嘗到了瑪莎．肯特親傳的番茄牛肉湯。

「媽說這很營養，最適合治像你那樣的小毛病了，布魯斯，多喝一點！」

看在瑪莎的面子上，布魯斯足足喝了兩天的番茄牛肉湯。最後，他甚至得搬出阿爾弗雷德這個擋箭牌，才能讓凱．艾爾打消再燉一鍋湯讓他帶回高譚繼續喝的念頭。


	5. 章四

「您的感冒好點了嗎？布魯斯老爺。」

週一，當敬業樂業的韋恩總裁在公司忙了一整天、略帶倦容地返回位於高譚市郊區的湖畔別墅時，早已等在餐廳裡的英國管家突然發問。儘管阿爾弗雷德面色平靜、語調平淡，但布魯斯還是從中聽出了對方話語中隱含的諷刺和調侃。

「……你知道我根本就沒有什麼季節轉換的小毛病，阿福。」布魯斯撇了撇嘴，下意識地錯開本應跟管家對視的視線，輕聲嘟囔。

「的確，如果老爺您連季節轉變這種事情都應付不來，我是絕不會放任您熬夜兼差的。」阿爾弗雷德面不改色地接話，「但是，超人先生似乎很關心您？自從您開始在北極的冰天雪地裡度過週末時光，您和超人似乎走得越來越近了。」

「我跟聯盟裡的所有人都走得近，阿福，這是……」布魯斯頓了頓，最後說道：「這只是工作需求。」

英國人挑了挑眉，繼續補充：「一般來說，沒有人會特地打電話聯繫同事的管家，只為了想要確認同事的健康狀況，並且還熱情地提供了家傳的食譜，再三請求那位一頭霧水的倒楣管家給自己家的老爺多燉幾碗熱湯。」

「……那小子……」聽到這裡，布魯斯忍不住伸手捏了捏鼻樑。

「如果因為這件事情而讓超人先生誤以為身為管家的我怠忽職守、沒有把自己家的老爺照顧好，這會讓我非常地困擾呢，布魯斯老爺。」

布魯斯可以確定，這位親愛的老管家今晚是打算卯足全力來對付他了。

「有鑑於我是一個信守承諾的優秀管家，您今日的晚餐依然還是番茄燉牛肉。」

名震高譚的韋恩家主忍不住對著自己的管家發出一聲哀號。他沒那麼挑食──要知道，他可是曾經像苦行僧那樣浪跡天涯好幾年，什麼樣艱苦的環境他都能忍受──但要他在一般情況之下連續三天吃一模一樣的東西，真的，太過分了！他終於鼓起勇氣看向自家的總管大人，刻意地放軟了表情，對著年長者無聲地放低姿態。這一連串近乎撒嬌的小動作是他和阿爾弗雷德相處多年所培養出的默契。

「看在您是我一手帶大的份上，我稍微調整了瑪莎‧肯特女士的獨家配方，把牛肉湯做成了義大利麵，給您換換口味。」阿爾弗雷德面不改色地說道。

「……阿福……」

「為了您的健康，布魯斯老爺，也為了挽回我這位老管家的顏面，請您務必好好享用今天的晚餐。」

英國人話中帶刺的功夫是越發如火純青了。

在欠身離開餐廳之前，阿爾弗雷德像是想起什麼，仔細端詳著布魯斯的臉色，開口問道：「布魯斯老爺，您最近似乎確實有些精神不濟，有什麼需要我特別注意的事情嗎？」

「……只是最近工作比較忙罷了，不礙事。」布魯斯垂下眼簾，盯著面前那盤正被叉子緩緩捲動的義大利麵，輕聲說道。

老管家瞇起眼睛打量著布魯斯那明顯逃避的態度，暗自嘆了口氣，不再多言。

**********

週四晚上，布魯斯總算是忙裡偷閒，空出了一整晚的時間得以好好地待在蝙蝠洞檢查各項裝備的使用狀況。臨近午夜時分，蝙蝠洞的電腦突然收到一則通訊請求，發送自極北之境。布魯斯略感意外地同意了通訊，主螢幕隨即出現氪星人略帶靦腆的笑容。

「嘿，B，我想取消這個週末在孤獨堡壘的會面。」

身穿簡單的休閒西裝的布魯斯一邊瀏覽著一旁的小螢幕上的資料一邊安靜地點了點頭，在意識到對方暫時沒有要繼續說話卻也沒有切斷通訊之後，才緩緩地開口說道：「謝謝你提前通知我，超……肯特。」他頓了頓，視線依然聚焦於自己原先讀到一半的內容，「但這種事情你大可等到明天的聯盟例會結束之後跟我說一聲就好了，不需要特地動用孤獨堡壘跟蝙蝠洞的通訊系統。」

一心只想趕快結束通話好繼續工作的布魯斯完全沒有注意到，螢幕另一頭的人正因為他的分神回應而露出一個小小的笑容。

「噢、不，布魯斯，這很重要──」凱眨了眨眼，微笑著搖了搖頭，「是關於瑪莎。」

在念出那個名字的瞬間，氪星人就得到了人類全部的注意力。

察覺對方的眼神突然變得專注而鋒利，凱‧艾爾趕忙補充道：「不，布魯斯！媽很好、堪薩斯那邊什麼事都沒發生！」

布魯斯緊繃的神經頓時放鬆下來，他向後倒進座椅裡，帶點不耐煩地問道：「那麼，你到底有什麼事？肯特。」

「我、我答應了媽，這個週末要回家去看她。」凱的笑容期待中混合了某種不合時宜的難為情。

「……這……很好？」布魯斯略帶遲疑地回應，仍然感到不明所以。

「那個、是這樣的，布魯斯，因為媽之前聽說你生病的事情……」年輕的氪星人停頓片刻，扯了扯嘴角，才吞吞吐吐地繼續說道：「她堅持要我帶你一起回去見她。」

「……」布魯斯沉下臉，沉默地瞪著螢幕中的人。

「媽知道我們週末的時候通常都會一起待在堡壘，所以，她直接推論，如果我不在堡壘，那麼，你這個週末一定也能抽空去堪薩斯。」

布魯斯的雙眼危險地瞇起，整個人已經開始散發出「恐懼化身」的狠戾氣息。

「她認為『去一趟小鎮跟去一趟堡壘在本質上差不了多少，而且堪薩斯的天氣還比北極好得多』──這是她的原話，布魯斯，我只是忠實地轉述而已！──我根本找不到理由拒絕……」在人類的瞪視之下，氪星人的音量不由自主地漸漸變弱。

「布魯斯、拜託！」凱最終放棄掙扎地大喊道，「如果瑪莎沒能親眼確認你的狀況，我這個週末肯定會遭殃的！」

布魯斯閉上眼，在舒適的訂製座椅當中沉默片刻；凱如坐針氈地隔著螢幕緊盯對方因為深呼吸而明顯起伏的胸膛，忐忑不安地等待韋恩先生宣告自己這個週末的命運。

「替我轉告瑪莎，週末見。」布魯斯最終妥協道。

總算能夠鬆一口氣的光明之子繼而露出燦爛的笑容，滿臉期待地說道：「週末見，布魯斯。」

**********  
當那隻邊境牧羊犬一邊搖著尾巴一邊吠叫著朝自己飛奔而來的時候，布魯斯感到一股莫名的似曾相識。他任由那雙狗爪子在自己一襲手工定製的西裝褲上留下數個帶著泥土的爪印，然後在聽聞身後傳來某位農場男孩的驚呼的同時無聲地嘆了一口氣；而當布魯斯的眼角餘光瞥見從屋內走到門口迎接他們的那位女士的身影時，他的眉眼頓時變得溫和而柔軟。

「好久不見，肯特夫人。」布魯斯輕聲送上問候，嘴角勾起一抹淺淡的弧度。

「叫我瑪莎，韋恩先生。」瑪莎巧妙地回應。

他現在算是知道氪星人那偶有的討價還價的本事究竟是從哪兒學來的了。

「放心吧，提前劇透：今天的晚餐是雞蓉玉米濃湯配上烤蔬菜！」瑪莎牽過布魯斯禮節性地攙扶她的手，在男人的手背上輕輕地拍了拍，笑著說道：「克拉克告訴我了，他居然讓你上個週末整整兩天都在喝同一鍋湯，根本是欺負人嘛！」

「媽！」負責提行李的農場男孩在兩人的身後討饒地喊道──拉奧啊，他已經因為這件事被瑪莎調侃一整週了！

**********

那本該是個溫馨而完美的一天，布魯斯在肯特農場享用了一頓道地的家常菜，晚餐過後，他們還一起躺在農場的稻草堆上欣賞堪薩斯小鎮那片幾乎無光害的璀璨星空，布魯斯和他互道晚安時都還保持著那抹溫和的淺笑──直到凱‧艾爾半夜三更被人類那陣突如其來的急遽心跳和窒息一般的哽咽聲給吵醒，又在急忙闖入客房之後看見那個男人的手緊緊地抓著胸口、蒼白著臉大口喘息的模樣，他才意識到，或許布魯斯這一整天那慵懶而放鬆的姿態，只是一個想要讓他和瑪莎都能夠放下心來才刻意營造的假象。


	6. 章五

「布魯斯……？」穿著棉質格紋睡衣的凱站在客房的門口，輕聲地問，小心翼翼的模樣像是怕驚擾了那才剛被惡夢驚醒的男人。

「……我沒事。」布魯斯努力地做了幾次深呼吸之後緩緩地開口，嗓音聽來低沉而沙啞。

「你最近還是常常做噩夢嗎？」凱一邊悄無聲息地走近床沿一邊發問，想了想又補充問道：「是你對聯盟的大家提起過的那場夢？」

布魯斯沉默以對。

「可以告訴我嗎？你到底夢見了什麼？」終於來到床邊的凱蹲下身，抬起頭關切地看向他那位依然下意識地繃緊神經的朋友。

「……只是一個糟糕的未來罷了。」布魯斯閉著眼，忍不住伸手揉壓太陽穴。

凱皺起眉頭，緊盯布魯斯疲倦而蒼白的面容，最後妥協地嘆了口氣。

「我去給你熱一杯牛奶吧，讓你待會好睡一些──」凱提議道。

「這麼晚了不用麻煩……」布魯斯依然揉著額角，終於看向對方，勉強回應。

「不麻煩，用熱視線加熱牛奶很快就好了！在我的超能力剛覺醒的那一陣子，我也常常會做噩夢、或者睡不著覺，媽總是會熱一杯蜂蜜牛奶給我喝，很有效的！」說完，氪星人不再給人類任何推拒的機會，利用超級速度閃身下樓。

最終，布魯斯在凱懇切的注視之下一語不發地喝下了那杯以熱視線加熱過、冒著白煙的蜂蜜牛奶。

從布魯斯手中接過用完的馬克杯、在床頭櫃放上一杯溫水之後，凱又反覆確認了布魯斯的臉色確實稍稍好轉，才終於放下心來。

在決定起身離去之前，他還是忍不住說道：「布魯斯，我需要你知道，無論發生什麼事情，我和聯盟的大家都會陪你一起面對。」

氪星人伸出手，把自己溫熱的掌心覆蓋在人類相對之下略顯冰涼的手背之上，以溫和卻堅定的力道將人類的手握在掌中。

「我會在你身邊，所以，什麼都別擔心，好嗎？會沒事的。布魯斯，相信我，不論你在夢中看見什麼，我們一定都能夠一起解決。一切都會沒事的。」

在得到布魯斯以安靜的點頭作為回應之後，凱終於起身踏出客房，留給布魯斯足夠的個人空間去平復那被夢魘擾動的情緒。

**********

退出客房之後，凱輕輕地帶上門，獨自站在走廊，像是洩了氣的皮球那樣深深地嘆了口氣。他整個人倚靠著身後的木板牆，遠遠地看著走道的另一端，自天窗灑落的柔和月光把鋪了老舊地毯的木地板映照得一片光潔而柔軟。

他知道那不僅僅是一場噩夢，至少對布魯斯而言絕非如此──到底是多麼糟糕的未來，才會讓那個向來沉著冷靜又強悍無畏的男人發出那樣撕心裂肺的吼叫、露出那樣驚慌失措的表情？究竟是什麼樣的噩夢，才會讓那個男人在已經逼著自己組建一個地球上有史以來最強大的聯盟的前提之下，卻還是無法高枕無憂？

除此之外，最讓他在意的，是布魯斯的眼神。

那個男人剛才幾乎全程拒絕和他產生直接的眼神交流，而凱無論如何也難以忘懷，在他剛闖進房間的那一刻，布魯斯看向他的最初，失焦的棕色眼睛裡滿是破碎的絕望和恐懼。

側耳傾聽著客房裡布魯斯那依然頻率偏高的心跳和輾轉反側的動靜，凱下意識地握緊拳頭──

該死，氪星人在心裡暗自咒罵，那個人噩夢中的場景八成和他有關，而他必須知道那是什麼。

**********

阿爾弗雷德‧潘尼沃斯的一生當中見證了許多非比尋常的時刻，但珍貴而美好的回憶實屬難得，其中，托馬斯和瑪莎‧韋恩夫婦過世前一年的春天絕對是他珍藏的片段。那是二月的最後一天，度過了冰雪覆蓋的寒冷冬季，終於將要迎來爛漫春季的韋恩莊園提前收到了春神的禮物。

這份突如其來的大禮最初以驚嚇多過於驚喜的方式降臨在積雪初融的古老莊園。韋恩家最最嬌貴的小少爺──那時候還會抓著他的褲腳、向他軟聲軟語地撒嬌、會在他的懷裡開懷大笑的小布魯斯──從半夜開始就莫名地高燒不退，整夜都蜷縮在母親的懷裡，小小的右手緊緊地抓著左肩、哭著喊疼。意外的變故讓身為醫生的托馬斯老爺和曾任軍醫的他本人都束手無策，把整座莊園驚得人仰馬翻。終於，在托馬斯老爺幾乎要按耐不住打算驅車帶著小少爺趕往市中心的醫學中心進行詳細檢查的前一刻，布魯斯停下了徹夜不息的哭鬧。

在晨曦的籠罩之中，那孩子紅著眼睛，用哭啞了的細軟嗓音可憐兮兮地抽咽著說：「不痛了。」

原本死命地護著左肩、不准任何人碰的小手終於放鬆下來，瑪莎夫人小心翼翼地掀開布魯斯少爺身上那件被抓皺了的絲質睡袍，忍不住驚呼出聲。這一聲呼叫立刻又讓托馬斯老爺和他同時繃緊了神經。

「我的上帝啊，托馬斯，你得看看這個……」

瑪莎夫人幾乎是一眼就明白了那讓她年幼的小寶貝徹夜不得安寧的疼痛究竟所謂何來，托馬斯老爺隨後也了然於心；出身家教嚴謹的古老家族的兩人自然是從小就對各式各樣的家族軼聞趣事耳熟能詳，只是他們從來沒有想過，有一天會在自己的寶貝兒子的身上見證先人口耳相傳寫下的傳說。

在布魯斯‧韋恩剛滿八歲的這一年，二月的最後一天，高譚市眾星拱月的小少爺的身上顯現了韋恩家族世代流傳的奇蹟：一個命中註定的靈魂伴侶。而那道突然出現在布魯斯的左邊肩膀上的繁複花紋，昭示著那位命定之人的姓名。

那是一串無法被任何人類現存已知的文明所解讀的文字。

「布魯斯，我的寶貝，你要相信，那個人一定會出現。」瑪莎夫人抱著小布魯斯在初春的花園裡柔聲安撫，「而當你的靈魂伴侶出現在你的生命裡的那一刻，你會感覺到，那將是你一生當中最美好的奇蹟。」

「可是，如果我連這個人的名字都讀不懂，我怎麼知道誰會是這個人呢？」小布魯斯沮喪地嘟囔，一張精緻的小臉全都皺成一團。

「噢、布魯斯，親愛的，既然對方是你的靈魂伴侶，那麼，你就完全不需要擔心這種小事──」瑪莎夫人輕笑著吻上小布魯斯一頭柔軟的黑髮。

男孩因為這番話而好奇地抬頭，帶著全然的信任，仰望他深愛的母親。

「你的心會告訴你答案。」

瑪莎夫人帶著明亮的笑容，語氣溫柔而堅定；笑逐顏開的小少爺一頭鑽進了母親的懷抱，期待著與他素未謀面的靈魂伴侶見面的那一天。

阿爾弗雷德在一旁替他敬愛的夫人以及小少爺送上新的一壺紅茶和一小盤手工點心。

而當時的他們誰也沒有料到，布魯斯‧韋恩與他命中註定的伴侶相遇的那一天，兩鬢飛霜的韋恩總裁在一片斷壁殘垣之中驚險地救下一位小女孩，而他的靈魂伴侶正與死敵在空中纏鬥，打穿了他的大樓，打破了他的幻夢，也打碎了大都會無數居民原本幸福美滿的家庭和曾經用心規劃的美夢。

他從天真無邪的童年盼到飽經滄桑的中年，等來的，不過是一場讓他夜夜輾轉難眠的無盡夢魘。


	7. 章六

又一個因為噩夢而難以入睡的夜晚，心煩意亂的布魯斯這一次乾脆起身前往蝙蝠洞，換上一身純黑色的武術道服，開始進行高強度的體能訓練。直到清晨時分，他才決定停止折磨自己痠痛的雙手和那袋無辜的沙包，筋疲力盡地躺倒在訓練場的軟墊上，安靜地聆聽洞穴的另一端那長年不斷的瀑布流水聲響，對著燈光昏黃的天花板放空思緒。待他意識到時間已經不早，趕緊起身在蝙蝠洞附設的淋浴間洗了個戰鬥澡、匆忙地搭乘電梯上樓時，阿爾弗雷德已經在餐桌前準備好了早餐。

「早安，布魯斯老爺。」英國管家對著自家老爺那一頭半乾的亂髮挑了挑眉。

察覺自家總管大人的臉色，韋恩家主不由得在心裡暗自喊糟。

「我以為我明確地表達過，我非常不贊成您在夜間進行過度的訓練。」年長者用刻意輕柔的語調陳述自己的立場。

布魯斯下意識地縮了下肩膀，「……昨晚，情況特殊……我需要轉移注意力。」

阿爾弗雷德沈默半晌，開口問道：「您最近的睡眠品質是不是又變糟了？」

從來就沒能在自家管家面前成功地撒過謊的韋恩家主撇了撇嘴，不置可否。

「自從您開始頻繁地與某人共度週末開始，您賴床的次數銳減……我該開始感到擔心嗎？」老管家沉聲問道，語氣比起諷刺，更多的是不加掩飾的疑慮。

「……阿福……」布魯斯想要中斷這個話題，卻一時之間莫名地感到一股深刻的無力感以及隨之而來的無所適從。

「我明白那位先生之於您身份特殊，布魯斯老爺，但我必須提醒您，我們並不清楚您和對方頻繁地接觸會對您造成什麼樣的影響。」年長的英國人瞇起眼，停頓片刻之後，陰沉著臉色繼續說道：「如果您始終不願意讓超人先生知曉他就是您的『靈魂伴侶』，那麼，我認為您應該要開始認真考慮──您是否還要繼續跟他保持如此親近的關係？」

「……我以為你會很高興見到我開始拓展並且經營我原本乏善可陳的人際關係。」布魯斯思前想後，最終也只能憋出這樣一句顧左右而言他的軟弱反擊。

但顯然韋恩家可敬的資深管家兼安全總管今天並不打算輕易放過這個話題。

「聯盟的其他人，確實，他們讓您重拾了生命的活力和生活的目標；然而，目前為止，超人先生似乎只是讓您心神不寧、徒增煩惱？」

「……你之前不是還挺喜歡那個小子的嗎？甚至幫著他拿肯特夫人來壓我……」布魯斯小聲地嘟囔道，神色顯得越發彆扭。憑恃多年的相處，他大略猜測出了阿爾弗雷德的言外之意，但他是真的不願意深入討論這個話題。

「我對他的好感純粹基於他對您的『特殊性』，以及，不可否認，超人先生確實對您關懷備至……」阿爾弗雷德維持著他那一貫略帶冷淡的語調陳述，「一般而言，我不會對關心您的人懷抱敵意。」

「既然你也知道他對我……並沒有惡意，」布魯斯停頓了一陣才終於掙扎地想到一個合適的形容詞，輕咳一聲之後，繼續說道：「雖然我並不打算告訴他這件事，但也不需要僅僅因為『靈魂伴侶』這種毫無道理、莫名其妙就產生的單向連結而特別針對他或者疏遠他。」

「……您已經確定您跟艾爾先生之間的聯繫是單向作用了？」阿爾弗雷德狐疑地問道。

「至少，目前為止，他看起來對此一無所知，對於我的狀態也毫無反應。」

布魯斯確信，氪星人是基於超級感官的敏銳五感而非靈魂伴侶的心有靈犀才會在肯特農場撞見他那一晚的失態，否則，早在他前幾次在孤獨堡壘被噩夢驚醒的時候，對方就該衝到他的房門口了。他親自確認過，堡壘的特殊建材確實替氪星人打造了一道完美的屏障，不僅阻隔了外界的雜音，就連堡壘內部也達到了十足的隔音功能。說來諷刺，如果布魯斯有意為之，那間被他暫時借用了的、正對堡壘主人臥室的另一間主臥房，會是孤獨堡壘最大的安全漏洞。

布魯斯無視了阿爾弗雷德質疑的挑眉和探究的目光，繼續補充道：「他對我的關心純粹是出於對朋友的關懷……或許跟貝瑞很像吧。他們都寂寞了太久，好不容易認識了可以毫無顧忌地分享一切秘密的夥伴，難免會顯得特別黏人。」

「但是艾倫先生的親近並不會對您帶來額外的負擔。」阿爾弗雷德語調冷淡卻一針見血。

「阿福……」布魯斯嘗試據理力爭，「無論如何，這也並不是超人的錯。肯特他沒有做錯任何事！追根究柢，這一切都是我自己的問題──」

「葛蕾絲告訴我你昨天在韋恩塔主持完高層會議之後在散場的會議室裡差點當場昏倒！」阿爾弗雷德罕見地出言打斷布魯斯的發言，老管家向來優雅從容的表情難得地顯露一絲怒意。

「她說，你當時只交代她給你買包糖果好解決……什麼來著？低血糖？」英國人的口氣聽起來幾乎咬牙切齒，「布魯斯老爺，如果您對自己的身體狀況毫無警覺到這種程度，那麼，請恕我這個曾經的監護人需要重新評估您的判斷力，因為您似乎完全沒有能力照顧好自己！」

「阿福、我真的只是因為最近實在太忙了才會有點精神不濟，等航太中心的事務上軌道之後，我就能有更多的時間休──」

「您還要自欺欺人到什麼時候！」阿爾弗雷德又一次打斷了布魯斯，甚至忍不住提高了音量，對著眼前這個他一手帶大的孩子疾言厲色地說教：「當初您正式接管韋恩集團的時候，手上需要處理的事情絕不會比現在輕鬆，但我可不記得您曾經有哪怕一次因為體力不支而當眾倒下過！看看您最近的樣子，布魯斯老爺，您難道還要我提起您上一次如此憔悴不堪是什麼時候的事嗎？」

布魯斯徹底噤了聲。

「顯然，您的交友選擇嚴重地影響了您的生理以及心理健康。」韋恩家地位崇高的老管家收斂了音量，卻依然態度強硬、斬釘截鐵地斷言，「不論超人先生是有意還是無意，他對您造成的負面影響都已經產生。目前看來，頻繁地與靈魂伴侶接觸對您而言並不是一件好事。」

阿爾弗雷德目光銳利地看向面容疲憊的布魯斯，終究還是狠下心說道：「既然您已經放棄爭取自己的靈魂伴侶，而這份連結更是嚴重地影響了您的健康狀況，那麼，我希望您能試著和超人先生保持一定的距離。至少，這樣或許能夠改善您最近的精神狀況。否則，『韋恩集團總裁不明原因當眾昏迷、緊急送醫』很快就會變成下一則新聞頭條了，想必您應該也不希望在集團致力於發展航太部門的關鍵時刻卻被不可預期的股價波動給扯了後腿吧？」

布魯斯歛下眉眼，幾番權衡之後，安靜而順從地點了點頭。

「知道了，我會儘快處理這件事。」

或許，他確實是在不知不覺當中跟那個人走得太過親近了。而他最近反常的生理反應大概就是某種警訊，告誡他必須與凱‧艾爾保持安全距離。不是為了解決那些讓他夜夜難眠的頻繁噩夢，而是既然他決定不向對方坦承靈魂伴侶的事情，他就不該以友情的名義和對方過從甚密。

──明明早就已經失去了資格，卻還是不由自主地對那份羈絆懷有眷戀、依然奢望著那些從來就不該屬於自己的東西，這樣的自己，實在太過自私了吧。

**********

在與阿爾弗雷德的那場談話結束之後的週五，布魯斯在聯盟例會上告知所有人，蝙蝠俠此後將改以視訊的方式參加聯盟的會議。

「有鑑於我們已經確立了新的領導人，並且也建立了良好的合作模式，我認為，作為顧問，我已經沒有親自出席會議的必要。」蝙蝠俠面無表情地用變聲器加工過的低啞嗓音提出臨時動議。

「貝瑞，你能把自己照顧好的；以及，不用問了，直到下個月的新班表安排好之前，我都會跟你一起值週二的夜班。」蝙蝠俠在擁有神速力的年輕速跑者開口之前就回答了對方所有的疑問。

而在閃電俠被堵得啞口無言之後，率先開口的是來自天堂島的戰士。

「我知道你平常就很忙，布魯斯，但我還是得問一句……最近高譚發生什麼事了嗎？」黛安娜‧普林斯關切地問道。

這位來自天堂島的宙斯之女一直以來都以守護世界為己任，在毀滅日大戰過後更是義不容辭地與蝙蝠俠站在同一陣線、共同奠定了正義聯盟發展的基礎。成熟穩重的神力女超人與內斂寡言的黑暗騎士並列正義聯盟的兩大核心代表人物，而這位亞馬遜戰士向來被聯盟的其他成員視作與蝙蝠俠私交最為深厚的人，因此，她的關心和探問在眾人看來順理成章。

「高譚一切都好，只是集團那邊最近有比較多的事情需要我親自處理。下週要召開的第二季財務報表發布會向來由我親自主持，另外，年中例行的分公司視察也會佔據我不少時間……不只是高譚，到時候我甚至不一定會待在美國。」布魯斯搬出預先準備好的說詞解釋道。

嚴格來說，他並沒有說謊，哪怕黛安娜此刻對他使用真言套索，他也能面不改色地說出同樣的話，因為這些原本就是他在韋恩集團份內的工作。儘管他原先確實考慮過今年是否要委託代理人處理這些瑣事，但既然他現在需要讓自己暫且從聯盟事務抽身，集團的工作無疑是最合適的正當理由。

黛安娜聽完之後理解地點了點頭，「你自己多保重，不要工作過頭了。」

如果是高譚市治安相關的問題，眾人還能以聯盟的名義插手，但韋恩集團的部分就完完全全是布魯斯的個人事務，即便其他人再怎麼想要替這位勞心勞力的大總裁分憂解勞，也全都愛莫能助。

至此，眾人對於蝙蝠俠的臨時動議再無異議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was my world, and you took her from me.


	8. 章七

一個半月之後，蝙蝠俠才終於得以抽空前往正義大廳輪班值勤。然而，聯盟顧問才剛在監控室的主桌前坐定，就發覺自己八成是被聯盟主席擺了一道。

「……黛安娜出什麼事了嗎？」蝙蝠俠瞇起眼低聲問道，下意識繃緊的肩膀洩漏了他試圖隱藏的防備。

按照原定的班表，今天負責在正義大廳值勤的應該是蝙蝠俠與神力女超人，就算超人閒來無事打算自主加班，監控室也不應該只有他們兩個人。黛安娜不是那種會臨時無故缺勤的人，就算遇到再怎麼樣突如其來的意外需要緊急處理，她都至少會傳個簡短訊息交代情況，而如今，向來以團隊為重的黛安娜突然翹班不說，在他踏進監控室之後沒多久就尾隨而來的超人看起來就一副是針對他而來的樣子。

「不用擔心，神力女超人沒有遇上什麼麻煩，是我臨時提出要跟她換班的。」氪星人顯然也沒有要隱瞞自己的意圖，坦然解釋，「也是我跟她說我會親自向你說明，要求她不要事先通知你。」

凱猶豫片刻，還是決定暫且不要在這種時候提起對方曾經多次嚴格糾正他的那條「工作的時候必須使用代號」的規則。或許，他確實也需要跟對方重新討論這條莫名的規定，畢竟，在使用代稱的這件事情上，蝙蝠俠對於神力女超人和閃電俠似乎總是寬容得多──但這並不是他今天想要談論的主題。

「……我不認為最近有什麼事情需要讓你特意做這樣的安排，超人。」凱的坦誠反倒讓布魯斯一時之間有些難以招架，只能試圖以四兩撥千金的方式迴避對方那充滿探究的眼神。

但氪星人今天似乎是已經打定主意要單刀直入，不給人類任何閃躲的餘地。

「我們將近兩個月沒有好好說過話了，布魯斯。」凱‧艾爾的語調聽起來甚至染上了莫名的委屈。

蝙蝠俠不僅僅是在聯盟會議宣告長期缺席聯盟例會，隨後還私下告知凱他需要無限期地終止他們原本固定在北極的週末會面，從那之後，除卻聯盟例會時的螢幕畫面和偶爾在正義大廳的匆匆照面，超人和蝙蝠俠在這段時間沒有任何其他的交集，而他和布魯斯更是已經很久沒能好好坐下來一起喝杯咖啡了。布魯斯最後一次到訪孤獨堡壘時作為伴手禮帶去的咖啡豆已經在不知不覺當中被凱獨自全數用罄，想起這件事，凱不由得又感到一股莫名地令他坐立難安的煩躁不安。

「說過多少次了，工作的時候不要叫我的本──」男人在頭罩之下皺起眉頭，話才說到一半就被對方打斷。

「布魯斯，」凱無視對方的要求，並且刻意用壓低了的音調又一次直呼人類的名字，接著沉聲問道：「你最近在躲我？」

凱一反平時和善客氣的態度，緊緊地皺起眉頭的表情讓他整個人看起來格外認真且嚴肅；氪星人無意識散發出的壓迫感讓人類反射性地升起一絲警覺。

「我沒有。」布魯斯迅速地否認。

隨後，意識到自己的反應太過刻意而顯得格外敷衍，他接著補充道：「我之前就說過了，目前必須以集團的事務為重。航太中心有太多的事情要處理，另外，歐洲分公司那邊最近也因為國際情勢變化而需要重新評估一些洽談中的投資案，我最近開個會都還要先算過時差，所以，不管是聯盟還是堡壘，我都真的抽不出時間──」

「別再找藉口了，布魯斯！」凱粗魯地打斷他，表情和語氣都因為內心的急切而帶上幾分煩躁，「你自己沒有注意到嗎？其實你平常很少會特地替自己的行為做出解釋。蝙蝠俠的行事風格向來說一不二，就連布魯斯‧韋恩近幾年在集團內部的事務上也是以雷厲風行著稱；你給的理由越充分，就代表你越不希望別人去猜測你心裡真正的用意！」

布魯斯咬了咬牙關，在心裡暗自咒罵了幾句──到底是這個曾經擔任調查記者的氪星人原本就對旁人觀察入微才會對他的行為瞭若指掌，還是他自己的掩飾功夫真的這麼糟糕以致他輕易地被對方看出了破綻？

但無論如何，布魯斯還是想要試著挽回局勢，期望透過言語的安撫讓本應心無城府的農場男孩打消疑慮。他幾乎是語帶溫柔地說道：「超人，你真的想太多了，我沒有要針對你的意思，只是我最近真的很忙──」

然而，凱‧艾爾帶著破釜沉舟的強硬氣勢，又一次粗魯地打斷了他。

「如果你真的忙得不可開交，那為什麼貝瑞說他上個週末臨時去蝙蝠洞找你，原本只是要簡短地討論一些工作的事，最後卻變成他待在蝙蝠洞跟你閒聊了一整個下午？」

其實，最初貝瑞只是偶然想到了一個關於改良戰衣的新點子，自然而然地首先想要跟當初幫他設計新戰衣的布魯斯一起討論。急性子的速跑者就這樣興致沖沖地突然出現在高譚市郊區的湖畔別墅，年輕人一臉興奮又迫不及待的表情就連阿爾弗雷德看了都不忍心把對方擋在門口，於是貝瑞就這樣一路通行無阻地闖進了蝙蝠洞。在與布魯斯討論完對於戰衣的幾個新構想之後，貝瑞又接著自顧自地說起了他最近在工作上遇到的事情，原本在蝙蝠洞查看韋恩集團航太部門的幾項計畫書設計稿的布魯斯在一旁有一搭、沒一搭地聽著聽著倒也聽出了一點興趣，逐漸把注意力從電腦螢幕上轉移到神采飛揚、喋喋不休的年輕速跑者的身上，以致後來他們兩人不知不覺之中就這樣閒話家常聊了一整個下午，討論關於犯罪科學調查的種種趣事。

「阿爾弗雷德甚至還留他下來吃晚餐！」凱的語調近乎控訴。

布魯斯突然感覺到一股強烈的疲憊感，在氪星人鍥而不捨的步步逼問之下幾乎想要放棄掙扎。

「……你為什麼會連這種事情都知道啊……」布魯斯飽含無奈的嘆息透過蝙蝠俠的變聲器低聲傳來。

「你減少前來正義大廳的時間、完全錯開跟我共同值勤的時段，終止堡壘的會面之後又三番兩次地拒絕我來高譚見你……你不對勁，布魯斯，絕對有什麼事情不對！」氪星人細數人類近期的種種反常舉動，高聲指控。

「……我懂你的意思了。」布魯斯停頓片刻，嘗試以公事公辦的口吻回應道：「關於聯盟的事務，等韋恩集團的工作告一段落之後，我會重新調整我在聯盟的執勤時數；至於高譚，如果你真的沒有注意到的話，我就好心提醒你吧，高譚人對於超人並沒有太多的好感，而且，我必須承認，超人造訪高譚市對於蝙蝠俠來說可不是什麼愉快的經驗……」

「我對弄壞你的車門深感抱歉。」凱抿了抿嘴，誠懇地道歉之後又語帶委屈地抗議道：「拜託、布魯斯，我已經為此道歉一百遍了！」

「不，不可能。」布魯斯語調平板地反駁，「你絕不會真的在數──」

「拉奧啊、布魯斯！我簡直快被你搞瘋了……」年輕的氪星人看起來處在情緒爆發的邊緣，幾乎是氣急敗壞地低吼：「不要扯開話題！」

「布魯斯，到底發生了什麼事？你把我排除在外、刻意地避開我又什麼都不肯告訴我！」

「我什麼都沒告訴你是因為根本就沒有什麼好說的。」布魯斯順著對方的話把問題擋了回去，「不要再無理取鬧了，超人，你到底還想從我這裡聽到什麼？」

聯盟的監控室頓時陷入一陣氣氛詭譎的沉默。

「……是我做錯什麼了嗎？」最終，凱像是太久沒有接收太陽能而喪失了所有能量那般垂頭喪氣地輕聲提問。

「如果我無意中做了什麼冒犯你的事，我向你道歉，布魯斯。我很抱歉。」凱深吸了一口氣，閉著眼緩緩地向後退，直到他的肩背靠上監控室入口旁的牆面才繼續開口，彷彿他需要倚靠這份支撐才能把話說完：「只是，就告訴我，我到底做錯了什麼？我保證我不會再犯了。」

氪星人重新睜開眼看向他的人類好友，目光茫然而哀傷：「告訴我，布魯斯，我到底該怎麼做，你才不會繼續避開我？」

布魯斯隱藏在披風之下的雙手緊緊地握拳，他又一次感覺到左肩傳來的刺痛感，用盡了全力才阻止自己走向前去、伸出手抹平對方眉間濃重的憂愁。他在新一輪的沉默之中陷入了進退兩難的處境，既不願意提起「靈魂伴侶」的連結，也找不到藉口替自己開脫。

監控室裡突然響起的警示音打破了這場僵持不下的局面。當阿爾弗雷德用一貫平淡而略帶調侃的口吻告知今晚高登局長點亮了蝙蝠燈、高譚市正在緊急召喚她最忠心的騎士時，布魯斯不合時宜地暗自鬆了一口氣。

蝙蝠俠隨即開啟聯盟的公用通訊頻道，簡短報備自己臨時更動的行程與緊急狀況，便留下擅自換班的超人和前來替班的鋼骨，邁步離去，匆匆趕向高譚市中心。

「你沒有做錯任何事。」

在經過超人的身邊時，他以極輕的口吻低聲說道，確信超級聽力能捕捉到這句近乎呢喃的密語。在黑暗騎士的身後，光明之子依舊眉頭深鎖，久久不語。


	9. 章八

在蝙蝠俠近年來的高壓手段強硬控制之下，高譚市的地下勢力已經有明顯的收斂，各幫派之間勢力劃分涇渭分明、向來井水不犯河水，也甚少闖出太過出格的事件，所以，當高登站在天台樓頂，一臉凝重地告訴他，需要他幫忙阻止一場黑幫械鬥的時候，蝙蝠俠冷酷面具之下的布魯斯難免感到幾分錯愕。

事件的起因是最近剛公布的一件高譚市舊城區都市更新開發案。原本已經順利得標的廠商被匿名舉報疑似使用不合法規的材料和建築工法，議長當機立斷下令徹查，在罪證確鑿之後宣布重新競標，讓新的廠商承包改建工程。不料，原先得標的廠商背後的主要投資者正好就是議長在政壇上常年的死對頭，舊恨加上新仇，政敵一氣之下便教唆親近的幫派人馬出手綁架了議長年幼的獨生女，並以此要求再一次重新競標。害怕聯繫警方會打草驚蛇的議長在走投無路之下透過關係找上了黑幫的另一批新興勢力，這個權宜之計卻反倒讓整起事件最終走向了一發不可收拾的局面。

原本議長只是想要透過這支新幫派作為中間人代為協商，卻沒有想到，幫派的首領是個橫衝直撞的火爆浪子，血氣方剛的年輕人在綁匪面前碰了幾次釘子之後就一言不合跟對方大打出手，這下子，談判宣告破局不說，事態還從原本相對單純的綁架案演變成了一觸即發的大規模幫派械鬥──雙方集團各自大力招兵買馬，意外地打破了各方人馬相安無事多年的微妙平衡，最後幾乎把整個高譚的地下勢力都拖下了水。

高登局長眼見事態越演越烈，逼不得已之下點亮了蝙蝠燈求援。

「首要的任務是確保人質的安全。」蝙蝠俠用變聲器加工過的嘶啞嗓音說道。

高登點了點頭，「這就是我今晚會找你來的主因，我需要你負責救出人質。我們已經調查過了，他們談判的地點是舊城區的一座廢棄倉庫，原先在那邊逗留的遊民稍早都已經收到風聲、自行避難去了，不用擔心會波及無辜群眾；人質則是被關押在與倉庫相隔兩個街區的貨櫃屋裡，綁匪集團特地安排了一組人馬專門看守。」

「警局的人？」

「放心吧，這次械鬥的規模太大，高譚警局的人力已經相當吃緊，要不是局裡有幾個人死要面子，我幾乎都想跟隔壁的大都會借調人手了……」高登碎唸道，想起幾個小時之前會議室裡的唇槍舌戰，又忍不住嘆了口氣。

「總之，我已經確實交代過，不管是之前那幾個頑固的傢伙或者其他新進的菜鳥，所有人都一律得參與小組任務，全員在倉庫周圍待命，在那些傢伙徹底停火之前，局裡沒有人會出現在貨櫃區，所以，絕對不會再像上次的人口販子事件那樣有閒雜人等扯你後腿了。」

當高登在一份任務報告上得知一個新進人員居然在調查一起人口走私的案件時因為一時激動而對蝙蝠俠連開了數發霰彈槍的時候，他的心跳確確實實地漏了一拍，還為此久違地吞了顆降血壓藥。

眾所周知，蝙蝠俠在高譚市行俠仗義多年，從一開始飽受抨擊到後來逐漸被民眾追捧，如今「高譚蝙蝠」的聲望可以說是這整座城市的所有居民多年爭論、磨合的成果。起初，法外義警和正規員警之間不可避免地摩擦不斷，雙方你來我往可以說是家常便飯；然而，時至今日，大部分的高譚市民對於自家的都市傳說或多或少抱持著正面的評價，在年輕族群裡甚至興起了對「黑暗騎士」的狂熱崇拜。

近年來，輿論的轉變緩解了義警和警員之間的緊張關係，稍有資歷的高譚員警大多都在某種程度上與蝙蝠俠建立了微妙的合作默契，只有少部分固執己見的員警或者新進的菜鳥才會對蝙蝠俠的存在大驚小怪。

「很好。」

高登站在原地等了三秒，轉過身去，對著意料之中變得空無一人的陰暗角落聳了聳肩。

**********

起初，救援任務還算順利。拜高登局長事前清場確實以及情報蒐集完善所賜，蝙蝠俠在前往人質所在的貨櫃區途中幾乎可說是暢行無阻，然而，在放倒了入口處看守的幾個守衛之後，布魯斯卻遇到了意想不到的狀況。

他和高登都忽略了一件事：這一次的幫派械鬥不僅僅是規模盛大，在裝備的選用方面顯然也是砸下了重本。在看見對方居然亮出了AT4反坦克火箭筒的瞬間，布魯斯意識到他今晚為了能夠低調潛行而放棄駕駛蝙蝠車的這個決定或許是個重大的錯誤。所幸，儘管這批看守人員的配備火力強大，但在數量上似乎略顯不足，在蝙蝠俠誘發敵人發射出第三次的砲火之後，對方火箭筒的彈藥便已告罄。只是，布魯斯萬萬沒有想到，他今晚居然在近戰上也吃了悶虧──黑暗騎士那一身製作精良的戰衣被改良過的M4卡賓槍打穿了孔。

蝙蝠俠替女孩從層層纏繞的鐵鏈上鬆綁的時候中了兩槍，隨後，在與眾人交手的過程中，他又在手臂、腰間和大腿等處受了許多的擦傷；改造槍枝的子彈劃破貼身的制服戰衣，在義警的身上留下一道道擦痕、熱辣辣地發疼。

當視線突然變得模糊不清時，布魯斯才意識到自己傷得比想像中嚴重，卻等不及他多做反應，身體就突然失去了力氣，整個人跪倒在地。模糊的視野中，他看見數個槍口對準自己應聲發射──

**********

在高譚市的上空與鋼骨即時連線並且同時監聽蝙蝠俠的救援任務的超人聚精會神地留意蝙蝠俠所在的貨櫃屋裡的一舉一動，大都會的光明之子在高譚市的黑暗騎士倒地不起的那一刻終於按耐不住，俯衝而下，蠻橫地闖入這場原本專屬於高譚市的槍林彈雨。氪星人偉岸的身形阻擋在幫派成員和高譚義警之間巍然不動。刀槍不入的鋼鐵之子挺起胸膛、正面擋下了原先以蝙蝠俠為目標的猛烈攻擊，隨後更是在眾人為了填充彈藥而短暫停火之際不由分說地使用熱視線熔毀了現場所有的槍枝彈藥。

超人目泛紅光、面色猙獰，在一片熊熊火光和連綿的爆炸聲中語調冷硬地開口：「我給你們兩個選項。」

氪星人皺緊眉頭瞇起雙眼，尚凝聚著熾熱能量的眼周經脈爆起，環視眾人的火紅雙眼彰顯著尚未消退的狂燃怒火。

「第一，你們自己識相點留在原地等高譚市警局的人員到場處理；第二，我現在就打斷你們每個人的一條腿，讓你們全都躺在這裡等員警過來收尾，看看他們在偵訊完之後會不會好心送你們去醫院。」

那雙飽含怒意的雙眼終於退去了火焰，換上蒼勁銳利的冰藍色，讓鋼鐵之子顯得威嚴而冷峻。

上一秒還目露凶光、打算繼續拚個你死我活的黑幫成員這下子全都自覺地把雙手貼在腦後、安分地蹲坐在原地。

「靠！那個外星人今天是吃錯什麼藥？」

「老子今天是倒了什麼楣？操！那個外星人憑什麼出現在高譚！」

「該死的大都會那群騙子！什麼光明天使，這根本是黑面修羅！」

超人在議論聲中轉過身去，對身後眾人的竊竊私語充耳不聞。他像一尊雕像般僵硬地站立著，握拳的雙手收了又放、放了又收，接著又用力地吞嚥一陣，才總算是調整好了狀態，邁開步伐走向前去，小心翼翼地接近那位倒臥在地的黑暗騎士。

與此同時，在蝙蝠俠身後不遠處，堆積的雜物木箱後頭探出一顆小腦袋，那是稍早被義警從歹徒手中救下、暫且安置在一旁的議長幼女。女孩躲在角落，觀望了一陣，在超人邁開步伐的同時終於決定從木箱後頭鑽出來，一路小跑著來到了倒地不起的義警身邊。  
小小的身體突兀地擋在超人和蝙蝠俠之間，讓凱硬生生地停下了腳步。

女孩怯怯地打量著這名突然從天而降的陌生人，她看見那個非人類從雙眼射出紅光熔毀了刀槍，直覺地認定這個人同樣具有攻擊性和危險性──

「別、別過來！」她對著超人大喊。

「蝙、蝙蝠俠說過，爸、爸爸和警察他們很、很快就會來救我了！蝙蝠俠救了我！所以，爸、爸爸他們一定也會、會幫助蝙蝠俠的！所以、所以……」女孩斷斷續續地說著，儘管整個人都因為連日遭受的驚嚇和恐懼而哽咽著發抖，卻還是強作鎮定，在突然闖入的局外人面前捍衛自己的騎士。

凱愣了愣，隨即收斂了氣勢，勉強露出了大都會光明之子的招牌和善表情，放低身段安撫道：「蝙蝠俠說的沒錯，警察他們隨後就到，妳已經安全了。」

女孩點了點頭，卻還是固執地守在原地。

超人一心急於確認蝙蝠俠的狀況，一時之間有些手足無措，就在他幾乎打算粗魯地掠過女孩往前走之前，聯盟通訊器傳來鋼骨的關切訊息總算是讓他急中生智，轉而問道：「妳聽過『正義聯盟』嗎？」

見女孩又一次點了點頭，凱繼續解釋道：「蝙蝠俠跟我都是聯盟的成員，妳看，他跟我都喜歡穿著披風……所以，別擔心，我們是朋友，我是過來幫忙的。」

女孩表情嚴肅地思考片刻，終於接受了超人的說詞，從原先站定的位置退開幾步，但仍然戒備地站在一旁，緊盯超人的一舉一動。無奈之下，超人只好透過聯盟的通訊系統，緊急連絡閃電俠前來支援，讓年輕的速跑者直接把女孩帶回正在高譚市警局總局焦急等待的議長夫婦身邊。

**********

凱終於來到布魯斯的身側。當他正想要伸手抱起對方的時候，這才意識到自己的雙手正不受控制地微微顫抖。凱強迫自己冷靜下來，又做了幾次深呼吸，才緊接著用透視眼仔細地掃描布魯斯的身體。待確認好布魯斯的傷勢，他才小心翼翼地抱起男人癱軟的身體，確保自己不會在接下來移動的過程中對布魯斯造成二度傷害。

當凱注意到布魯斯的狀況實在過於危急──心跳過快、呼吸短促、狀態接近休克──一陣強烈而深刻的恐懼突然猛烈地襲向他，讓他硬生生地在飛行的途中停了下來。超級大腦產生了一瞬的空白。下一秒，回過神來的凱當機立斷展開了生物力場，改變路線，全速把人帶往北極的孤獨堡壘。


	10. 章九

在今天之前，凱‧艾爾從未如此慶幸他擁有比地球文明還要先進好幾個世紀的氪星科技，直到這一刻，當孤獨堡壘的醫療艙變成了布魯斯‧韋恩的保命關鍵，而他自己除了不停地在心裡向拉奧默念禱詞之外束手無策。

人類是多麼易逝的存在，他早在十七歲的那一年就深有體會。只是，或許蝙蝠俠剽悍的形象太過深入人心、布魯斯沉穩的氣息太過讓人安心，才讓他在不知不覺間忽略了最重要的一件事：布魯斯‧韋恩再怎麼強大也不過只是人類。而人類，是太過纖柔、太過脆弱、需要他加倍小心去細心呵護的存在。

即便凱在展開生物力場的狀況之下以人類所能承受的最快速度趕往北極，抵達孤獨堡壘的時候，布魯斯依然陷入了嚴重的休克狀態。極地的風雪幾乎蓋過了人類漸趨微弱的呼吸和心跳，而凱從未如同今日這般在北極的寒風之中茫然無措、瑟瑟發抖──以黃太陽光為能量的氪星人被突如其來的銳利寒意滲透四肢百骸，彷彿被霜雪凍傷了心肺。

韋恩集團精心研發的特殊布料難敵黑幫在此番交戰中所使用的改造槍枝和新型彈藥，兩發子彈分別打中了蝙蝠俠的肋骨和腹腔，破碎的肋骨穿破了內臟造成大量的內出血，卡在人類身體裡的子彈碎片則讓整個情況雪上加霜。

當堡壘的系統掃描完布魯斯的狀況，告訴它的主人，布魯斯‧韋恩不僅僅需要先動一場大型清創手術、還需要仰賴醫療艙的輔助才能確保性命安全時，凱‧艾爾失手敲碎了距離他最近的裝飾冰晶立柱。

──他現在是真的很想飛回高譚去打斷那些人的腿了。

氪星人強迫自己做了幾次深呼吸，才勉強壓抑住內心猛然升起的狂烈怒火。

該死。該死的高譚、該死的蝙蝠俠的領地意識、該死的布魯斯‧韋恩的個人主義！布魯斯明明是在正義大廳接到來自阿爾弗雷德的消息，而他本可以向聯盟尋求支援，但是他沒有，他要求聯盟的其他成員接替蝙蝠俠在正義大廳的值班工作，然後獨自一人前往警局赴約。蝙蝠俠甚至在超人發出第三次通訊請求之後就直接關閉了聯盟通訊器！

但是，凱‧艾爾內心深處清楚地知道，最該死的是他自己。

他不該等到最後一刻才出手。他明明有機會讓布魯斯免於遭受這般險境與苦難，他應該在那群歹徒扛起火箭筒的時候就出手，他應該在那兩發子彈打中蝙蝠俠之前就現身，他應該在更早的時候就挺身而出替這個男人抵擋所有的攻擊……而不是顧念對方曾經下達的高譚禁令，傻傻地漂浮在雲層之上，遠遠地聽著他所熟悉的沉穩心跳逐漸加快失速，最後只能眼睜睜地看著那抹黑色的身影應聲倒下。

從氪星生父的殘影繼承母星的戰袍之後，他曾經站在人類養父的墳前立下誓言：他將不再隱藏自己的能力、不會再輕易讓自己錯手失去重要的人。在那之後，他曾經為了露薏絲而強橫地介入美軍的軍事行動、也為了瑪莎而幾乎要忍不住向雷克斯‧路瑟射出熱視線──他明明下定了決心，絕對不要再重蹈覆轍。而如今，他卻讓他最重要的朋友淪落到了需要依靠孤獨堡壘的醫療艙才能勉強保住性命的危急處境。想到這裡，凱不由自主地又一次握緊拳頭。他的手背因為用力過猛而暴起了青筋，雙拳因為過度緊繃而微微地顫抖，指甲陷入掌心的刺痛感維繫著他搖搖欲墜的理智。

待蝙蝠俠的清創手術結束已經是將近四個小時之後的事了。

在布魯斯被從手術台轉移到醫療艙之後，凱終於放鬆了徹夜繃緊的神經。氪星人緩緩地靠近那個早在重傷的人類進行清創手術的同時就經由堡壘的系統自動預備好的醫療艙，他甚至忘了自己還擁有漂浮的能力，只能腳步虛浮地移動，在終於抵達醫療艙的所在之後雙腿一軟、整個人無力地靠在醫療艙的邊緣，重而緩地調整吐息。

「布魯斯，你不會有事的、不會有事的……」凱將額頭抵上醫療艙的強化玻璃罩，與他陷入昏迷的友人面對面。他閉著眼，低喃著的句子與其說是在向不省人事的朋友喊話，反倒更像是在試圖用言語安撫自己焦慮不安的情緒。

布魯斯‧韋恩，憑藉自己的能力戰勝他又赦免他的人類，在他重生之後將他介紹給另一群同樣天賦異稟的超人類團體、幫助他尋得認同感、向他獻上一個全新的世界的人類，唯一能用氪星文與他交談的人類，他最重要的──

耳邊傳來電子儀器不停震動的細微聲響打斷了凱發散的思緒。或許是醫療艙邊緣的金屬和合成晶石那略帶涼意的觸感喚回了他感知的能力，又或許是布魯斯終於順利地完成手術的這件事平復了他焦躁的情緒，凱這才注意到，自己身上的聯盟通訊器正不斷地傳來通訊請求。

「天啊，老兄，你終於想起來你身上還帶著聯盟的通訊器了是嗎！」

水行俠在通訊器的另一端大喊，劈頭就是一句飽含譴責的粗吼。他在超人擅自跟著蝙蝠俠一起前往高譚市中心之時就被臨時找來替班，而在超人和蝙蝠俠雙雙失聯之後，一整夜下來，他幾乎要把通訊鈕給摁壞了。

「蝙蝠怎麼樣了？」亞瑟‧庫瑞緊接著詢問。

亞特蘭提斯人低啞的嗓音在空曠的孤獨堡壘裡盪出回音。

拜超人與鋼骨當時的即時連線所賜，全聯盟的人都知道蝙蝠俠在高譚市的幫派械鬥現場受了重傷，還全程收聽了自家主席難得動怒、對著一眾黑幫份子發表狠戾的宣言。然而，在要求閃電俠前往支援、幫忙安置獲救的議長幼女之後，超人就切斷了通訊，還帶著蝙蝠俠消失了。把小女孩安頓好的閃電俠迅速地返回貨櫃屋，抓回了幾個打算趁亂逃逸的混混之後守在原地等了大半天，但直到高登局長率領一眾員警前來接管現場，超人與蝙蝠俠都音訊全無。

聯盟的眾人原本以為超人會將蝙蝠俠送回蝙蝠洞，讓那位萬能的管家接手處理蝙蝠俠的傷勢。然而，正義大廳今晚沒能等到完成任務前來回報的超人，反倒等來了在蝙蝠洞裡耗盡了耐心的韋恩家主安全總管的親自問候。

阿爾弗雷德‧潘尼沃斯透過蝙蝠洞的電腦直接與正義大廳的系統進行視訊，英國人那一臉鐵青的嚴厲神色讓因為這起臨時事故而自主前來正義大廳集結的聯盟眾人全都下意識地繃緊了神經，就算是向來豪放不羈的亞瑟也不由得收斂了幾分。

「說句話啊、老兄！」性格直爽的亞特蘭提斯人在通訊器的另一端追問道，語氣參雜了幾分焦躁，「你再這樣什麼都不說，我可攔不住黛安娜了！她正打算跟著阿爾弗雷德一起殺到北極去撬開你家的大門！」

「蝙蝠洞的系統記錄了孤獨堡壘的明確座標。」生化人鋼骨透過聯盟的公用頻道低聲補充。

「拉奧啊……」凱喃喃唸道，對於聯盟的夥伴們傳來的大量訊息一時之間感到難以消化。

「拜託、說點別的！超人！我覺得你沒有意識到這件事情的嚴重性……」閃電俠略帶猶疑地接著發言，「阿爾弗雷德看起來真的非常、非常不開心！」

「蝙蝠到底怎麼樣了？」亞瑟再一次問道。

「布、我是說，B，他……他暫時沒事了。」凱終於回過神來，勉強地回應道：「B確實傷得很嚴重，他現在還在醫療艙裡尚未恢復意識……」

「赫拉啊、超人，就算你要把布魯斯帶回堡壘，你也至少應該在第一時間向聯盟回報你們的狀況！」黛安娜終於加入了討論，語氣嚴肅卻也難掩焦急。

「抱歉，我剛才只顧著要讓堡壘的系統處理他的傷勢，就沒注意到其他……」凱支支吾吾地解釋，「我不知道手術會花這麼久的時間，抱歉讓大家擔心了。」

「……我還是認為你應該優先把他帶回蝙蝠洞而不是孤獨堡壘。」黛安娜沉默片刻，最終說道。

「拉奧啊、他中了兩槍，還流了很多血！我不能確定蝙蝠洞的設備是否足以應付這樣的傷勢！」凱焦躁地替自己辯解，忍不住提高了音量。

「聽著，超人，我不是要責怪你……」似乎是察覺了氪星人躁動的情緒，來自天堂島的半神放輕了語氣，「但是，布魯斯在這之前就已經在高譚市作為蝙蝠俠行動二十幾年了，你得相信他有足夠的能力和資源應付這種狀況。」

「妳不在那裡、妳不明白……」凱依然試著向他的朋友們解釋自己並非一時衝動才把受傷的人類帶回自己的地盤，「他只是個人類，黛安娜。」

「一個跟天啟魔打過群架而且還他媽的打贏了的人類。」水行俠半開玩笑地說道。

「亞瑟說的沒錯，超人，儘管布魯斯確實有那麼點一意孤行的毛病，但大多數的情況之下他都能夠照顧好自己。」黛安娜附和道。

凱閉上眼睛、伸手揉了把臉，不再多言。他突然感覺到一股強烈的力不從心，意識到無論自己再怎麼解釋都無法讓他的朋友們明白他今晚的感受。他們不是他，不會懂得他在看見布魯斯倒臥在血泊之中的那個瞬間內心驟然升起的那股無邊的憤怒和隨之而來的深刻的恐懼；他們也無從知曉當他從高譚市飛往北極的時候，他的心是怎樣隨著布魯斯一下比一下微弱的心跳、一次比一次短促的呼吸而劇烈地抽痛，他是如何顫抖地洗去自己身上沾染的布魯斯的鮮血，又是如何在手術的期間獨自一人焦慮而近乎絕望地向拉奧祈求布魯斯的平安……

氪星人突然整個人頓住了。

在一陣沉默之後，鋼骨那一貫冷靜甚至帶有幾分冷漠的聲音再一次透過聯盟的通訊器響起：「超人，阿爾弗雷德要求你遞交一份關於布魯斯這次傷勢的完整報告，並且在布魯斯醒來之後立即跟他聯繫。」

「……我知道了。」凱喃喃回應。

直到超人切斷了聯盟的通訊都沒有人注意到他們的主席此刻其實語帶恍惚。

氪星人站起身，伸出右手覆蓋在醫療艙的透明罩之上，凝視他的朋友浸泡在營養液中蒼白的臉色。

「布魯斯‧韋恩……」他輕聲唸道。

憑藉自己的能力戰勝他又赦免他的人類，在他重生之後將他介紹給另一群同樣天賦異稟的超人類團體、幫助他尋得認同感、向他獻上一個全新的世界的人類，唯一能用氪星文與他交談的人類──

他最不能忍受失去的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person you confide in the most. The person who understands you the best. The person you'd miss the most if she were gone forever.
> 
> Clever boys. You tried to tempt me. Trick me. But I know who the REAL target should be.
> 
> ──Batman/Superman #18


	11. 章十

布魯斯‧韋恩從重傷中甦醒的時候以為自己撞進了北冰洋。那是一片他在過去的幾個月以來多次造訪、太過熟悉的海域，但他分明記得自己是在高譚執行救援任務的時候失去了意識。

「……阿福？」他下意識地呼喚老管家的名字。

阿爾弗雷德‧潘尼沃斯，他亦師亦友的親人、他的第二個父親，那個永遠會在他負傷醒來時安靜地守在他的床邊的人，平靜得像一尊雕像，只有微微皺起的眉間悄悄透漏英國人滿心的擔憂與無奈。印象中，阿福總是會用平緩的聲調描述他的傷勢，而布魯斯會在老管家開口的瞬間感覺到安心與放鬆，因為，每當那沉穩的英倫腔響起，便是昭告著蝙蝠俠已經完成了任務、布魯斯‧韋恩又一次大難不死──

「你現在在孤獨堡壘，布魯斯。」

意料之外的聲音響起，布魯斯的思緒空白了一秒，才意識到那一片蔚藍的海洋是氪星人澄藍色的眼瞳。那個人的制服也是藍色的，布魯斯發散的思緒漫無邊際地想，似乎尚未能從長久的昏睡當中完全清醒過來。

「……」布魯斯輕聲地唸了什麼，卻在發出第一個音節之後就硬生生地收了聲。他努力地眨了眨眼，改口說道：「肯特。」

「是我。」凱幾乎是嘆息著回應。原本就靠在臥床邊的氪星人緊接著傾過身，魁武的身形遮擋了臥室的燈光，把人類籠罩在淺淡的陰影之下，制服上那標誌性的銘黃色盾型符號佔據了人類的視野。

「……超人。」布魯斯對著眼前放大版的盾徽喃喃唸道，聲音聽起來依然略顯有氣無力。

凱擔憂地皺起眉頭，溫和卻難掩焦急地詢問：「布魯斯？你現在感覺怎麼樣？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

布魯斯閉上了眼、做了幾次深呼吸，緩慢而仔細地去感知自己的身體狀況，再睜開眼時，那雙深棕色的眼睛恢復了幾分清明的光采：「除了還有點頭暈之外一點感覺都沒有──」

凱才正要鬆一口氣，就被對方話鋒一轉的嚴厲口氣和審慎打量的嚴肅表情又給弄得神經緊繃。

「你對我做了什麼，肯特？」布魯斯一邊伸手揉著發疼的太陽穴一邊皺著眉厲聲質問。

他除了頭痛之外感覺一切都好，但這恰恰就是最大的問題！布魯斯清楚地記得，在失去意識之前，他已經中了兩槍──他敢說自己絕對斷了一根肋骨──更不用說其他被子彈和刀械擦過的傷痕，他不應該感覺一切都好！他應該在疼痛和乾渴之中掙扎地醒來，而不是在半夢半醒之間沉浮擺盪、彷彿剛睡了一場好覺那樣感覺恍惚而慵懶……他現在的感覺有多麼舒服，這整件事就有多麼詭異！  
氪星人卻只是愣在那裡、無辜地眨眼。

「我再問一次，你到底對我做了什麼？」布魯斯瞇起眼再次追問，隨即又察覺了什麼，雙手抵著對方的肩膀，猛地坐起身。

「布、布魯斯，怎麼了？不、你該再多躺一會兒──」凱見狀急忙把人按壓回床墊上，期間還小心翼翼地克制自己的力道。

「見鬼的、肯特！」布魯斯忍無可忍地大吼：「我甚至感覺不到我那該死的槍傷到底都傷在哪裡！這到底是怎麼回事！」

「……噢。」氪星人恍然大悟，他原本還對布魯斯的小題大作感到莫名其妙，這下子終於懂了為什麼對方明明只是感覺到頭痛、卻表現得彷彿被人偷偷抓去進行了人體改造那般憤怒而略帶恐慌。不能怪他遲鈍，除了毀滅日在他胸口留下的那個坑洞之外，他從小到大都沒受過哪怕一點小傷，自然不懂得一般人在重傷過後甦醒過來應該是什麼樣的感覺。

「沒事的、布魯斯，我保證沒有對你做什麼奇怪的事。」凱幾乎是語帶寵溺地把人類哄回床上休息，「你才剛醒來、先不要激動……」

「肯特！」布魯斯簡直要被對方莫名其妙的態度刺激得腦充血，出於惱怒。

「好了、好了，我只是用了氪星科技幫助你快速恢復而已，之後會好好地解釋給你聽的。」凱繼續耐心地勸道：「布魯斯，你先不要生氣、生氣對身體不好。」

「見鬼的氪星科技、你到底都幹了什麼！」布魯斯拿出蝙蝠俠的氣勢吼道。

超人對此充耳不聞，轉而問道：「你剛醒來一定餓了吧？雖然我認為你現在應該先吃得清淡些，但如果你有特別想吃的東西就儘管跟我說。我先去幫你弄點吃的，然後，你可以一邊吃一邊聽我解釋醫療艙的運作原理，好嗎？」

布魯斯瞪著對方好半晌，然後賭氣地抓起棉被，把自己整個人包裹起來，僵持片刻，才在棉被團裡悶聲說道：「……不要番茄牛肉湯。」

氪星人聽了笑著搖搖頭，緩緩地飄出堡壘的第二主臥房。

**********

凱以「不能確定氪星科技的治療是否會對人類產生未知的副作用」為理由讓布魯斯勉強同意多留在堡壘一週進行術後調養以及追蹤觀察。為此，他不惜頂著巨大的心理壓力，分別從有工作狂傾向的韋恩總裁以及對自家老爺保護慾十足的英國管家這兩個人的手中爭取到了布魯斯‧韋恩的北極假期。

凱原本以為自己會在布魯斯這裡經歷一番唇槍舌戰，他甚至都做好了逼不得已時要請遠在堪薩斯的瑪莎親自出面的心理準備，沒想到自己最後卻是差點在阿爾弗雷德那裡踢到鐵板。

當他透過孤獨堡壘與蝙蝠洞的電腦進行視訊時，英國人的臉色陰沉得可怕。直到那個時候，他才猛然回想起，閃電俠最初在聯盟的公用頻道裡曾經提起的事情，並且意識到當時對方語氣中的誠惶誠恐其來有自──阿爾弗雷德‧潘尼沃斯的臉色彷彿暴風雨來臨之前烏雲密布的天空，那雙莫名地與布魯斯有幾分相似的深棕色眼睛細細地瞇起、深邃得像暗潮洶湧的海面，而當他一開口，那帶著英倫腔調、尖細而銳利的嗓音讓凱有那麼一瞬間切切實實地感覺如坐針氈。

阿爾弗雷德在確認了布魯斯的想法之後勉為其難地同意了氪星人把他最寶貝的小少爺滯留在極北之境的提議，這期間，凱接收到來自這名退休了的英國特務無聲地投射過來的無數把鋒利的眼刀。凱把阿爾弗雷德冰冷的態度和隱含的敵意當作是老管家對他沒有事先通知就擅自把布魯斯帶往孤獨堡壘的餘怒未消，對這一切概括承受。

「阿爾弗雷德是不是在生我的氣？不然，等確認你的身體完全沒問題之後，我跟你一起去一趟高譚，讓我當面跟他道個歉？」事後，凱略帶忐忑地向布魯斯提議。

「……你想太多了。」布魯斯抿了抿唇、沉默片刻，撇開視線，緩緩地解釋道：「每次我出任務受傷回來他都是這個樣子，跟你無關，他是在生我的氣。」

凱將信將疑地挑了挑眉，還是決定暫且放下這個話題。

事實上，讓布魯斯留在堡壘靜養觀察只是他替自己找的藉口──他十分確定氪星科技的治療對布魯斯的身體不會有任何不良的影響。早在最初取得布魯斯的生物資料之後，凱就已經讓堡壘的系統針對布魯斯制定了一系列的醫療配套措施，確保在危急時刻能夠萬無一失，比方說，這次急救時使用的人造血液就是當初設計好的療程方案中的一個項目，那是針對布魯斯的血型和生物訊息量身打造、與之百分之百相容的成分配方。目前為止，除了身為堡壘主人的凱，只有瑪莎和布魯斯擁有相應的急救方案。

起初，他考慮過也替露薏絲建立一套系統，但考量到他們後來關係的轉變，凱認為自己或許已經不適合再替露薏絲做這些事情。他們依然是朋友，但曾經親密的過往讓現在的他們在相處上難免多了一條微妙的界線，而與氪星相關的一切就在這條界線之內，是他不會再向露薏絲提起的事情。畢竟，「讓露薏絲‧蓮恩徹底回歸普通人的生活」是他們在分開的最初就達成的共識，他們依然保持親近的友誼，卻再也不會肆無忌憚地與對方分享所有的秘密；而又或許，他們從來就沒有親近到無話不談的程度。時至今日，回顧在他們交往的那段時間，凱身上背負的沉重包袱以及對自我認同的迷惘就一直是他自己避而不談的心結，而這最終形成了他們之間無法跨越的障礙──生活和相處遠比愛本身複雜。僅僅憑藉愛情，無法讓兩個人的生活走得長久、無法讓他們走到最後。

現在，他意識到自己有了新的追逐的目標，而他無比慶幸自己這一次做足了準備，哪怕在他自己對這一切尚且毫無所覺的最初，他就已經跟布魯斯建立了無話不談的相處模式──好吧，或許是他單方面的無話不談，但對方可是蝙蝠俠！現在回想起來，凱覺得自己當初能向布魯斯爭取到每個週末的固定會面就已經算得上是拉奧庇佑的奇蹟了！

然而，凱千算萬算也算不到，他好不容易替自己爭取來這一整週的時間，才到了第三天就提前喊停。

重傷初癒的人類被氪星人的衝動和魯莽氣得跳上飛機連夜趕回了高譚市。那架蝙蝠翼甚至還是阿爾弗雷德前一天才以設定好了自動駕駛模式的方式送到北極、由凱親自扛進了孤獨堡壘的停機坪。

拉奧啊，凱對著呼嘯的極地風雪仰天長嘆，他就是個無藥可救的笨蛋。


	12. 章十一

在凱煞有其事的刻意安排之下，布魯斯甦醒後的第二天就在孤獨堡壘進行了一次徹底的身體檢查，檢測項目無所不包，甚至還包括一次全身的電腦斷層掃瞄。

「……我以為這種事情握一下手就可以解決了。」布魯斯雙手抱胸，面無表情地說，語氣與其說是質疑，更像是某種反諷。

他已經換下了戰損的蝙蝠衣，穿上他幾個月之前在凱的建議之下從高譚帶來堡壘備用的便裝，水藍色的訂製襯衫配上鐵灰色的喀什米爾羊毛圓領毛衣以及剪裁修身的西裝褲，穿著舒適而保暖。

後見之明，他有些慶幸自己當初聽從對方的意見帶來了幾套換洗的衣服，否則，他現在大概只能換上堡壘系統提供的氪星傳統服飾──光是想像那個畫面，布魯斯就感到一陣無所適從。他無法允許自己穿上氪星服飾，畢竟，那會讓他和氪星的一切顯得太過親近了，而他明明已經決定要跟目前所知僅存唯一的氪星後裔保持距離。

其實，在決定要與自己的靈魂伴侶劃清界線之後，布魯斯曾經考慮過是否該找個時間好好地清理自己過去幾個月以來為了方便而陸續擺放在孤獨堡壘的日常用品，也能藉此機會正式地歸還那間被他佔用了太久的主臥房，好讓那間房間在日後得以發揮它真正的功能、以最完善的狀態迎接真正有資格使用它的人，但這個想法最終被布魯斯自己否決了──清空房間的意圖太過明顯。

他是打算跟凱‧艾爾保持距離沒錯，但他並不想因此而傷害到那個人的情緒。年輕的氪星人在這方面的神經莫名其妙地纖細且敏感，一旦察覺了他的疏離，八成又會過度解讀成他對外星人的排斥或抗拒，而他實在是無法應付那個人由此而生的憂鬱且悲傷的眼神。

「拉奧啊、布魯斯，我道過歉了！」凱露出討饒的苦笑，「就算氪星科技再怎麼神通廣大，那種簡易的掃描方式也只能夠大略地記錄你的基本資料，像是指紋、虹膜之類的，頂多再算上骨骼構造……那次的掃描程序只是為了方便讓系統能夠根據這些基本的生物資料自動辨認你的身份、給予你在堡壘的通行權。而且，之後另外採集血液樣本的時候，我有先好好問過你了！」

「嗯哼。」韋恩總裁冷哼一聲，「你記得你道過歉了，那你還記得我當時怎麼警告你的？是誰前幾天擅自把我帶到北極、還把我丟進了什麼見鬼的醫療艙！」

「你那時候傷得很嚴重！」凱神色一凜，在這件事情上有著寸步不讓的堅持。

然而，在這件事情上，布魯斯‧韋恩同樣有自己的立場和固執。

「根據堡壘事後的分析報告，如果你當時直接把我送回蝙蝠洞，而不是多浪費將近一個小時把我帶到北極，就算沒有醫療艙，我也能得到適當的醫療處置。」

「我不能確定──」凱激動地想要反駁，卻又想起了他先前在其他的聯盟夥伴那裡碰到的軟釘子，改口說道：「的確，如果及時救治，就算僅憑人類目前的醫療技術水準，你也能順利地保住性命。」

布魯斯原本打算趁勝追擊，凱卻話鋒一轉──

「但你絕不可能在術後恢復得如此迅速！」年輕的氪星人略微瞇起了眼，語調參雜了幾分冷硬，繼續說道：「撇除術後併發症不說，那兩發子彈有超過百分之七十的機率會對你的身體造成永久的傷害。」

「而我不能忍受這個。」凱終於承認了自己的私心，沉聲說道：「氪星的科技可以幫助你更好地復原，布魯斯，你不能要求我在明知道可以幫助你的前提之下卻不去這麼做。我不能眼睜睜看著你受苦卻什麼都不做。」

年過四十的人類抿了抿嘴，終於放棄反駁。布魯斯心知肚明，凱說的話句句有理。蝙蝠俠已經在高譚行動了二十幾年，這些年當中，儘管他再怎樣小心謹慎也難免遇過幾個強勁的對手、受過幾次足以徹底摧毀他的身體的嚴重創傷。而就算他每每在事後憑藉著過人的意志力和年輕時優秀的身體機能勉強地恢復了過來，這麼多年下來，他的身體依然留下了些許難以痊癒的傷處、時不時地隱隱作痛，這也是阿福近年來對他的日常作息和飲食習慣逐漸多加限制的緣故。此外，他也必須承認，自己確實已經不年輕了。時至今日，他的身體怕是再禁不起年輕時候尚能應付自如的創傷。

他深深地嘆了口氣，甚至不去費心掩飾自己的疲態。那是黑暗騎士在罪惡之城認份地打擊犯罪二十餘年累積下的無奈。

「……別濫用你的同情心，男孩，這都是我自找的。」布魯斯撇開視線，語氣帶有幾分自嘲。

凱‧艾爾又一次感覺到了那股深刻的無力感，對於言語的蒼白感到力不從心。最後，他只能無奈且甚至帶有幾分鬱悶地申明立場──

「這不是同情，也不是博愛……我永遠不可能對你的事情袖手旁觀，布魯斯，你必須知道這件事。」

人類對此的回應僅僅是一個安靜的點頭。

**********

那一天的傍晚，布魯斯透過孤獨堡壘的系統與正義大廳進行視訊會議。

起初，凱不贊同布魯斯在這段時間遠程辦公，但心腸柔軟的氪星人在脾氣固執的人類面前總會敗下陣來。況且，他擔心如果自己不妥協，布魯斯會鬧起脾氣，拒絕繼續當一個高度配合的重傷傷患，甚至乾脆翻臉不認人，硬撐著重傷初癒的身體回到高譚。

儘管氪星的醫療科技足以堪稱完美地治療布魯斯的傷勢，但凱還是希望布魯斯能夠趁這個機會讓自己好好地休息一段時間。畢竟，在他看來，無論是韋恩總裁還是黑暗騎士都是積勞成疾的高危險群，而他害怕看見布魯斯被商業鉅子和高譚義警的雙重身份帶來的雙倍壓力和責任給壓垮的那一天。如果那個人再一次倒下了，必定會徹底地撕裂他的世界。為了能讓布魯斯繼續安心地待在孤獨堡壘，凱只能選擇讓步。

布魯斯如此堅持親自開會有兩個原因：一來，出於責任感，他需要掌握這兩日以來高譚以及聯盟的動態；二來，在阿福的提醒之下，他認為自己應該要親自向聯盟的其他人報平安。蝙蝠俠沒有料到那一晚的救援行動最後竟然會驚動整個正義聯盟，超人擅作主張介入高譚的事務已經讓他感到些許惱火，而讓整個聯盟為了他一個人提心吊膽的這件事顯然是火上澆油。為此，他幾乎要跟氪星人吵上一架，然而，他才開口喝斥了不到三句話，就在對方滿是擔憂的表情和受傷的眼神之下硬生生地住了口，無奈地收斂自己惱怒的氣焰。

在簡短地向聯盟的其他人打過招呼，並且收到來自所有人或熱情或友善的關切之後，一身便裝的布魯斯一語不發地聽完了由黛安娜和維克多彙整的聯盟事務簡報。維克多另外給布魯斯傳送了一份關於高譚市議長幼女綁架案以及幫派械鬥事件的調查報告，那是他直接從高譚市警局的資料庫裡擷取出來的內部檔案；在天堂島的公主以及最後的氪星之子雙雙投來的譴責目光之下，高譚的義警無奈地允諾眾人，他不會在健康檢查報告出爐之前閱讀這份資料。布魯斯隔著螢幕看著貝瑞誇張地呼出一口氣，年輕的速跑者喃喃叨唸著的句子裡提到了關於阿福和點心之類的關鍵字。韋恩家主為此挑起了眉毛。

視訊會議結束之後，正義聯盟的顧問接過聯盟主席遞上的熱紅茶──黑暗騎士被暫時地剝奪了飲用咖啡的權利──沉默片刻，決定在孤獨堡壘的主控室與氪星人加開一場雙人會議。

「超人，我必須提醒你，就算你是聯盟的主席，我個人出席會議與否也並不需要經過你的同意。」

儘管身著便裝，布魯斯整個人卻也散發出十足的蝙蝠俠氣場，略微壓低的聲線和變聲器的音色有幾分相似。

「除非，你打算召開聯盟會議，用表決把我踢出去；那麼，我無話可說。」

「什……布魯斯！你知道我絕不可能那樣做！聯盟裡更沒有人會想要把你踢走！」凱先是瞪大了眼睛，連忙慌亂地否認。

「你不知道……」正義聯盟的主席深吸了一口氣，才決定全盤托出：「我們都不想再增加你的負擔才什麼都沒有告訴你。事實上，自從你宣布要專注集團業務、淡出聯盟事務開始，聯盟這幾個月幾乎人仰馬翻！」

「鋼骨每隔一段時間就會被超載的網路輿論轟炸。天知道為什麼到了現在還是偶爾就會出現一群人會在社群網站上爭論正義聯盟成立的正當性以及超人類的監管問題？我們明明就已經搞定了聯合國！當初為了協商那些合約的條款，我們大家額外加開了好幾次的會議，而你更是幾乎一整個月沒有好好休息，憑什麼現在我們還得面對這種事？」

一提起聯盟的近況，凱便滔滔不絕地抱怨了起來。布魯斯面上不動聲色地啜飲溫熱的紅茶，心下卻對這場談話的走向略感意外。過去將近兩個月以來，他全力投入集團的業務，專心致志地開發航太部門的各項計畫，難免忽略了聯盟在檯面下的日常事務，但從超人此刻一副苦大仇深的表情看來，身為聯盟主席的他對於這些瑣事的怨念頗深。

「此外，我們前往各地協助救援任務之後，時常會收到當地政府的代表們在事後送上的檢討報告、抗議或求償。雖然聯盟成立的基金足以應付索賠，你也透過韋恩集團安排了專業的團隊處理這些行政事務，但是、說真的？有些代表提出的要求就連神力女超人看了都不以為然，而你也知道水行俠的脾氣……大家都拚了全力才不至於把事情搞砸！」

說到激動處，凱甚至下意識地往會議桌上用力地捶了一下，在堅固的合成晶石上留下一道顯眼的裂紋。布魯斯安靜地端起馬克杯，等待著適合接話的時機。

「拉奧作證，你不在的這段時間，聯盟真的好幾次差那麼一點就要陷入嚴重的公關危機了！」終於，聯盟主席語帶委屈地向聯盟顧問提出控訴。

「……你是聯盟的主席，超人，你應該要帶領眾人讓整個聯盟順利運作。」布魯斯謹慎地放下手中冒著白煙的純黑色馬克杯，緩緩說道。

「但你是聯盟的大腦！」凱立刻反駁。

「我以為聯盟裡已經有一個人擁有所謂的『超級智力』？」布魯斯半調侃半認真地問道。平心而論，他原本或多或少地期待對方足以應付這些瑣碎的聯盟事務……畢竟，那個人可是堂堂的「超人」，理當能夠處理好這些事情。

「拉奧啊、布魯斯，你知道我做不來那些事！」

人類對此的反應是一臉毫不掩飾的狐疑，氪星人為此發出一聲哀號。

「我不太會處理那種……我還不習慣作為一個團隊去處理事情，布魯斯。」聯盟主席無奈地嘆了口氣，大方地對著他的顧問坦然承認自己的不足，「我擅長處理危機事件，而不是面對圍觀群眾。我可以用力量或速度去阻止任何的突發狀況，並且我通常都做得很好，但面對民眾或其他的團體，那是完全不一樣的事情。」

「那太……太複雜了。」像是想起什麼慘淡的回憶，凱下意識地皺緊了眉頭。

最終，他苦笑道：「我從來都不擅長處理這種事情。」

布魯斯斂下眉眼，也跟著沉默半晌，試著把國會大廈被火光和黑煙吞沒的畫面從腦海中驅離。

片刻之後，蝙蝠俠模式的布魯斯冷著一張臉，語調平淡地陳述道：「在面對敵人的時候太過魯莽、衝動躁進、過度自信和缺乏團隊意識的確是你的缺點。」

他努力地嘗試忽視超人在收到如此直接的評價時略顯受傷的表情。

「那麼，我相信維克多足以勝任這個部分。」聯盟顧問實事求是地說道。

「看在賽拉斯博士的份上啊，鋼骨還只是個大學生！」聯盟主席又一次發出哀號。

「就算他能精準地計算各種事件發生的可能性和各項計畫的可行性，也並不代表他會對全世界的各種突發狀況都預先規劃好配套措施或應變方案！你才是能做到這一切的人！」

布魯斯沉默片刻，無聲地挑高了眉毛。

「既然如此，剛才到底是誰義正詞嚴地阻撓我參加聯盟的視訊會議？堡壘虛構的幻影嗎？」

「拉奧啊，你才剛受了嚴重的外傷，你應該要好好地休養！」凱一臉嚴肅地申明立場，儼然是一名盡職的「超級看護」。

「……別得寸進尺了，肯特。」韋恩總裁瞇起了那雙棕色的眼睛，沉聲說道：「我已經取消了一整週的集團會議，只為了要留在北極進行術後觀察。另外，你擅自在我身上使用氪星科技的這筆帳我也還沒打算跟你算──你最好別讓我太快改變心意。」

凱被布魯斯最後的那句警告堵得百口莫辯，只能祈求拉奧庇佑他之後能夠扳回一城。


	13. 章十二

布魯斯滯留北極的第三天，在兩人用完早午餐、才剛要討論起前一天的體檢報告的時候，超人就收到了來自正義聯盟的緊急呼叫：一艘油輪在墨西哥灣觸礁。儘管亞瑟已經在場處理，但若不增派人手，洩漏的原油還是會造成嚴重的生態危機。氪星人匆匆換上制服前往支援，留下人類獨自在孤獨堡壘閒晃。

布魯斯身穿便服在以雪白和透藍為基調的北極堡壘裡泰然自若地四處走動。他今天換了一套更為休閒的裝束，那一身柔軟又保暖黑色高領毛衣和同色的休閒褲讓他整個人看起來出乎意料地溫和，甚至帶有幾分居家的氛圍。

其實，超人被聯盟召喚的這件事情讓布魯斯或多或少感到鬆了一口氣。過去三天以來，那位氪星超級看護對他的照護可以說是滴水不漏、無微不至──永遠飄在他身後三步遠的距離，只要他略有皺眉或停頓，就會立刻上前噓寒問暖一番，黏人到令人髮指的地步。

此刻，終於能夠擁有一點私人空間的布魯斯覺得自己簡直像是貝瑞曾經分享給他的無聊寵物短片裡的一隻貓。那是一隻終於得以從煩人的笨蛋飼主手中逃離的挪威森林貓，在獲得自由之後立刻跳到了主人搆不著的衣櫃角落，居高臨下地瞥了一眼手足無措的貓主人，隨即轉過身自顧自安靜地舔毛。

百無聊賴的人類在孤獨堡壘漫無目的地四處閒晃。布魯斯逛了一圈他早已熟悉的日常生活區域之後停下腳步，思索片刻，但他實在想不出來自己該做些什麼來打發時間，索性決定探訪堡壘內部他尚未踏足過的其他區域，沿著由剔透的合成晶石砌成的雄偉階梯，信步朝堡壘的地底深處探索。

**********

儘管不願坦然承認，但布魯斯至今依然記得，在他第一次造訪北極的時候，那個少根筋的年輕氪星人不由分說地主動給予了他孤獨堡壘最高級的訪客權限。那一次會面的最後，氪星人親手將那個竊取了他的生物訊息的晶體交付給他。布魯斯當時口氣不善地揚言要把那塊晶石用來分解研究，但回到蝙蝠洞之後，他將那塊透藍的合成礦物握在掌中端詳了半天，直到微涼的晶體染上了他的體溫，最終默不作聲地將礦石小心翼翼地放進一個墨藍色的絨布小包。

隔天，一間與韋恩家族長期合作的珠寶商收到了一筆珠寶設計委託案。現任韋恩家主送來了一顆透藍的水晶礦，並且親自與店內的資深珠寶設計師討論細節，下訂了一款訂製首飾。

原先，店內的一眾實習生還不時探頭探腦，滿心期盼他們至少能夠得到韋恩家未來女主人戒圍尺寸的第一手消息──哪怕不能洩漏客戶的訊息，能掌握到內幕消息這件事本身就足以讓人興奮難當──卻沒想到，風流倜儻的中年總裁只是特地前來替自己訂製一條造型簡樸的項鏈。若真要說這條項鏈有什麼特殊之處，大概也只是委託人刻意要求在項鏈底托上鐫刻的精巧圖騰。那張由總裁大人親自遞交的設計圖草稿上頭隱約可見的盾形符號讓人看來覺得有幾分莫名的似曾相識。

那條項鏈現在就掛在韋恩總裁的脖子上，隱藏在高領毛衣之下，鑲著孤獨堡壘獨創的合成晶石、隱約刻有艾爾家族盾徽的墜鏈乖乖地躺在主人的鎖骨之間。顯然，這條項鏈的長度經過精心設計。

其實這並非布魯斯刻意為之，而是當初接案的那位首席設計師似乎對這種短項鏈有著異於常人的執著。布魯斯僅僅是基於「項鏈太長感覺礙事」的理由就乾脆順了設計師的意，讓對方心滿意足地給高譚市的黃金貴族套上一條精心打造的鎖骨鏈。

事後，布魯斯才想起來，據說那位老師傅在年輕的時候也曾經參與了他的父親向他的母親求婚時的那枚鑽戒的設計和製作，同樣是在奇怪的細節有著莫名其妙的執念。

**********

布魯斯沿著樓梯向下走，同時下意識地把項鏈從領口掏出來握在指間把玩，思考著那個農場男孩這幾日的怪異行徑。

那個氪星人最近的態度很奇怪。最近，是指從他傷後甦醒開始；奇怪，是指那個人似乎突然開始對自己投注了強烈的專注以及濃厚的關切。倒不是說在此之前對方對他的態度曾有過不專心或不關心，但布魯斯就是覺得肯特最近肯定有哪裡不對勁。這幾天，那個向來坦蕩磊落、心無城府的農場男孩在面對他的時候似乎總是莫名地多了幾分目的性和侵略性，而這讓他隱隱地感到坐立難安──有什麼東西在他不知道的時候突然起了變化。但任憑布魯斯絞盡腦汁、思前想後，卻仍舊理不出個所以然來。

「那個小子到底是吃錯什麼藥……」

他喃喃唸道，在終點的一扇門前停了下來，對著緊閉的大門眨了眨眼。那扇門在他伸手觸碰的瞬間自動敞開。布魯斯把這視作歡迎，便邁開步伐跨進了那扇陌生的大門之後封閉著的未知空間，沒有注意到他手中的鏈墜久違地又一次泛起一瞬微弱的藍光──

**********

在布魯斯將要被異星植物蔓生的捲曲莖葉一把捲進溢滿酸液的花心口的前一刻，飛速趕回孤獨堡壘的超人及時抵達，又一次以熱視線將人類從性命攸關的危機當中解救出來。代價是這一把火燒毀了大半座原本欣欣向榮的珍貴異星植物園，但培育了這座異星花園的氪星人此刻顯然無暇他顧。

「拉奧啊、布魯斯！你為什麼會出現在這裡？」凱無法克制地大吼著問道。

當收到堡壘傳來的訊息告知他布魯斯進入了堡壘底層的封閉區域時，凱‧艾爾真切地感覺到自己那顆堅強的氪星心臟字面意義上地漏跳了一整拍；而他趕回堡壘時所見到的場面，則是瞬間就把他的心狠狠地吊起，無端自胸腔傳來的抽痛幾乎讓他窒息。

「你才是為什麼會在自己家的倉庫養這種──那見鬼的到底是什麼！」布魯斯不甘示弱地回嗆。

起初，他以為自己只是走到了一座地底植物園；殊不知，他其實是誤闖進了一片異星叢林！布魯斯才走沒幾步就被突然蠕動起來的植物根莖給絆倒、毫無預警地遭受到異星植物的攻擊。身穿便服的蝙蝠俠在未知的異星植物面前根本毫無反擊的策略，只能憑藉優異的體能四處閃躲，但最終還是難敵一整座植物園聯手起來的猛烈攻勢，差點成了異星植物的花肥。

「這個地方很危險！就算你想去禁區一探究竟，那也應該讓我陪著，而不是趁我不在的時候更改你在堡壘的權限、擅自闖入這裡！」心有餘悸的氪星人氣急敗壞地質問無端擅闖禁區的人類。

「死小子、你說話注意一點！什麼叫擅闖──」只是散個步卻莫名其妙搞得劫後餘生還得被劈頭痛罵的韋恩總裁不服氣地回以怒吼，卻被對方硬生生截斷。

「無論如何你都不應該趁我不在的時候獨自一個人跑到這裡！」凱焦急地吼道，同時急切地想要查看布魯斯的狀況，「……別亂動！讓我看看你有沒有受傷！」

人類惱怒地甩開氪星人原本想要攙扶他的手。

「見鬼的、我受夠了，你這傢伙這幾天根本是莫名其妙……」布魯斯喃喃自語地抱怨，緊接著怒吼道：「我現在就要回高譚！」

「不，我們討論過這個了，你的傷──」

韋恩總裁沉著臉打斷對方：「夠了！少拿這個對我說教。我是布魯斯‧韋恩，我擁有全地球最高級的醫療中心，不只一座！這拿來應付你所謂的『術後照護』已經綽綽有餘了。」 

「而且，你給我搞清楚狀況，肯特，我他媽的什麼都沒做。」

被無端指控的男人瞇起眼，咬牙切齒地繼續說道：「誰有那個閒情逸致更改你家的系統設定？我擅闖？幹嘛不問問你的堡壘為什麼隨便讓外人走到禁區！」

布魯斯冷著臉，頭也不回地快步走向堡壘的停機坪，沿途還不忘對堡壘的系統下達預備起飛的指令。

另一方面，被人類疾言厲色地訓斥一番的氪星人愣在當場，隨即陷入一陣慌亂，不知所措。他甚至因此錯過了挽留布魯斯的機會，只能眼睜睜看著對方怒氣沖沖地跳上蝙蝠翼，頭也不回地離開了細雪紛飛的極北之境。

**********

在布魯斯離開之後，凱愣了半天才回過神來，飄向堡壘的主控室，重新確認了一遍布魯斯‧韋恩在孤獨堡壘的權限設定。

接下來的半個小時，凱‧艾爾都瞪大眼睛對著螢幕顯示的資料發呆，他突然覺得自己看不懂母星的文字──

拉奧啊，這是希臘諸神和氪星神祇聯手策畫的殘忍玩笑嗎？最後的氪星之子在獨居的孤獨堡壘裡對著父母的雕像無聲發問。

他親自給予蝙蝠俠在孤獨堡壘最高級的訪客權限，但是，布魯斯‧韋恩卻在未經任何授權的情況之下擁有等同於堡壘主人的最高權限──因為這個人類是凱‧艾爾命中註定的靈魂伴侶。

待消化完所有的資料之後，氪星人走出堡壘，在北極的風雪之中焦慮地來回踱步，對於如何挽救他與暗戀對象兼靈魂伴侶之間岌岌可危的關係一籌莫展。


	14. 章十三

提前從北極返回高譚之後，布魯斯難得主動地前往韋恩集團位於高譚市市區的醫療中心報到，入住那間他個人專屬的單人病房。有鑑於他這次臨時向集團告假的理由是因病缺勤，他此刻出現在醫療中心倒也是合情合理，至少這次集團高層不會因為他的臨時入院而有什麼過度反應。

阿爾弗雷德接獲通知過後二話不說地替布魯斯安排了一次全身健康檢查。他甚至沒有取得布魯斯的同意，就直接向醫療中心的主管交代了這項工作。儘管阿爾弗雷德也知道超人才剛在孤獨堡壘替他做過一次檢查，但布魯斯毫不懷疑，若是他在這次新一輪的檢查過程中有任何的不配合，他親愛的老管家就會親自到場監督他完成所有的項目。

「我以為我至少能夠得到額外的補償。」布魯斯小聲抱怨。他穿著醫療中心準備的寬鬆健檢服，剛完成最後的超音波檢查項目，餓了一整天，總算能坐下來好好地享用遲來的午餐，才一抬頭就對著餐桌上的食物皺起眉頭。

擺在他面前的是一盤水煮雞胸肉、一碗水果生菜沙拉、兩個全麥小餐包和一大杯的牛奶。

「在我得以根據您最新的健檢報告調整菜單內容之前，布魯斯老爺，我恐怕您只能將就這些菜色了。」阿爾弗雷德語調平淡地說道。

深覺步入中年之後的生活過得越發艱辛了的韋恩總裁深深地嘆了口氣。

「我在一週之內做了兩次全套的健康檢查，兩次！就因為這個，我挨了兩次餓還被抽了兩次血……」布魯斯越說越覺得委屈，眼巴巴地看著他親愛的管家，「我至少應該要得到一份蔓越莓巧克力餅乾！」 

「喔、說到這個，」老管家略微提高了音調，「有鑑於您在上一次任務當中受了兩處槍傷，我親愛的老爺，您原本應該得到的是額外的特調綜合蔬果汁。」

布魯斯迅速地取過裝滿牛奶的玻璃杯，灌下一大口。

「您這次的傷勢復原得相當好。」

待布魯斯用完餐過後，阿爾弗雷德突然說道。老管家略微低下頭的姿勢讓他的眼神隱藏在鏡片的反光之後，教人看不清臉色。

「至少，從外觀上來說，我難以察覺您身上有絲毫新添的傷處。」英國人頓了頓，繼續說道：「看來，氪星科技確實有其過人之處。」

「那不是──」布魯斯急著反駁，卻又一時語塞，停頓半晌才重新開口：「這次的事件只是一次意外，我警告過他了，不要再擅自在我身上使用氪星科技。」

「關於這一點，雖然我在很多方面都是比較老派的人，但老實說，我並不排斥這種新技術。就如同超人先生所說，氪星的醫療技術得以幫助您免除許多不必要承受的痛苦；而我認為他的觀點並無不妥。」老管家平淡地陳述。

「阿福，我們二十年前就討論過這個了。疼痛和傷疤是我成為蝙蝠俠所應付出的代價。」

幾秒鐘過後，布魯斯突然意識到什麼，追問道：「我以為你是站在我這邊的？你那個時候把他瞪得像是你才是擁有熱視線能力的人，而你正打算在他身上燒兩個洞！」

「噢，我認為您言過其實了，布魯斯老爺。」韋恩家地位崇高的老管家一句話就駁回了自家老爺的這項指控。

韋恩家主挑高眉毛、打量起他親愛的老管家，最後狐疑地問道：「阿福，你到底是站在誰的那一邊？」

「我的立場從未改變，布魯斯老爺。」韋恩家幾十年來都盡忠職守的老管家抬起頭來、淺淺地牽起嘴角，「我永遠站在對您有利的那一邊。」

阿爾弗雷德看向布魯斯的眼神數十年如一日，是驕傲地看著他成熟、強悍、富有擔當的一家之主，卻也是心疼地凝視他敏感、纖細、心腸柔軟的小少爺。他一手帶大的男人向來機智聰穎、膽識過人，行事風格說一不二，卻在處理與那位異星來客有關的所有問題上都表現失常。

「我以為你並不贊成他這一次把我帶去北極？」布魯斯不解地問，忍不住小聲嘟囔：「……順便說一句，你在視訊的時候看起來真的很嚇人。」

「那是因為超人先生什麼都沒交代就擅自帶著重傷昏迷的您徹底失聯了。」老管家耐心地解釋，隨即卻又像是想起什麼，略微變了臉色。

「那可真是令人難忘的夜晚。」英國人皮笑肉不笑地說，「我在蝙蝠洞裡乾等了五個小時，坐立難安的五個小時，而那位先生甚至連一則簡訊都沒想過要傳過來。我必須說，在這件事情上，他令我印象深刻。」

「他不是故意的。」布魯斯嘆了口氣，而他作為正義聯盟創始人兼顧問的那個部分正試圖替他那信用受損的主席多少挽回一些顏面，「他不是不尊重其他人，他只是沒有想那麼多。你也知道，那傢伙有點一頭熱的老毛病，難免有時考慮不夠周到，不需要放在心上。」

老管家神情嚴厲地瞇起了眼。

「……我也不是故意要讓你擔心。」布魯斯撇了撇嘴，終於說道：「如果以後遇到類似的狀況，我會重新評估局勢，必要的話會主動要求其他人過來支援……這樣可以了嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德終於滿意地點了點頭。

確認了下午要跟健檢中心主任會談的時間，阿爾弗雷德便帶著收拾好的餐具先行離開了布魯斯的專屬套房。離去之前，他狀似漫不經心地開口，對著正埋首閱讀那次幫派械鬥事件調查報告的布魯斯申明自己的立場。

「我並不是反對您與超人先生往來，布魯斯老爺，我只是顧慮您對於靈魂伴侶的排斥反應。但若您對超人先生敞開心胸之後能讓之前的種種狀況得以改善，我樂觀其成。」

半晌，布魯斯獨自一人在豪華的單人病房裡發出一聲無奈的嘆息。

他可遠遠沒有他的管家那樣樂觀的態度。

**********

布魯斯在自家的健檢中心一待就是將近一週。直到高譚市的各家媒體都蠢蠢欲動地打算擅自替正值中壯年的韋恩先生發布病危通知，大總裁才終於踏出病房、銷假上班。在集團總部與主要幹部開了一場例行會議之後，布魯斯便動身前往歐洲，除了巡視歐洲的幾間分公司並拜訪數位主要的合作夥伴之外，還順道參訪了位於法國巴黎的歐洲太空總署總部。離開歐洲之後，布魯斯又日夜兼程地搭機前往南美洲，參觀位在法屬圭亞那的太空中心，親自拜會多位頂尖科學家。最後，他前往美國西岸，勘察一處美國太空總署打算轉手讓出的研究基地，在跟該處的負責人大致談妥轉讓條件之後，韋恩總裁這次出訪的行程才總算告一段落。

早在荒原狼一役之前，布魯斯就已經著手拓展韋恩集團的航太部門；戰役結束過後，他更是把自己大半的心力都投注於此。他認為自己有必要針對航太科技多加研究、未雨綢繆，除了能夠藉此加深對宇宙的了解，也能讓這些知識和資源在未來的戰役派上用場。

這一趟外出行程下來，布魯斯隔了將近一個月才總算得以回到高譚市。阿福事先安排好了專人在機場接送，轎車緩緩地駛過修建好的莊園、駛進林蔭茂密的小徑，當他所熟悉的湖岸景色在眼前慢慢呈現出全貌時，布魯斯終於有一種回到家的真實感。他既期待可以回到自己的房間裡好好休息，卻又有些抗拒回來之後將要面對的那些瑣碎日常──批不完的公文、開不完的會議、消滅不完的罪犯、逃避不開的夢魘以及那個想見卻又不敢見的人。

布魯斯嘆了口氣。他站在獨居的別墅門口，對著波光粼粼的湖面放空思緒、發了一會兒呆。直到遠方的樹叢裡突然竄出了幾隻飛鳥拉回他的注意力，他才回過神來，做了幾次深呼吸，轉身走進屋內，回到久違的家。

他才剛在客廳脫下外套，就聽聞屋內深處隱約傳出陣陣聲響，不待他多想，玄關處的保全對講機就傳出阿爾弗雷德的聲音。

「歡迎回來，布魯斯老爺，原諒我無法親自迎接。」老管家語調平板地解釋，「艾倫先生前來拜訪，我們正在廚房等您。」

布魯斯挑高了眉毛。

**********

貝瑞盤腿坐在椅子上，見到布魯斯的時候雙眼放光、興高采烈地向風塵僕僕歸來的男人揮手打招呼，嘴裡還咬著一片披薩。年輕人自己帶了兩大盒的義式窯烤披薩過來，此刻正窩在布魯斯的餐桌前開心地大快朵頤。阿爾弗雷德向布魯斯點頭致意，走上前來，在餐桌上放下一杯鮮榨柳橙汁、一壺紅茶以及一大盆的水果沙拉之後，又欠身回到料理檯前，繼續準備其他餐食。

布魯斯先在料理檯旁的水槽洗了洗手，大略看了一眼阿爾弗雷德正在準備的菜色之後，才終於來到餐桌前，在貝瑞的對面入座。

「你怎麼突然跑過來了？」男人問道。

「阿唔說尼基天傍晚灰維來！」年輕人嘴裡塞滿食物、口齒不清地回答。

從第一次見面就對這個年輕小夥子那過於豪邁的吃相留下深刻印象的韋恩總裁對此不予置評，無奈地搖了搖頭。

布魯斯先是替自己倒了一杯紅茶，然後又自覺地拿起沙拉盆旁邊的小空盤，從大木盆裡給自己夾了一小份蘸了油醋醬的新鮮蔬果，再把剩下一大盆的沙拉推給對面那位正在專心致志於消滅披薩的年輕小夥子。

「唔？」貝瑞從披薩盒子裡抬起頭，無辜地眨眼，一臉狀況外。

「你把披薩吃完了之後再把這盆順便解決一下。」

見對方依然一臉茫然，布魯斯嘆了口氣解釋道：「阿爾弗雷德唸過你很多次了，多吃點營養的東西。吃這些真正的食物。」

貝瑞又咀嚼了幾下，終於吞下口中的披薩。他盯著自己那盒已經吃了一大半的窯烤披薩陷入了沈思──他已經試著改變飲食習慣了！要知道，對於他這種需要大量攝取能量的人來說，美式披薩那樣便宜又富含高熱量的食物可是經濟實惠的最佳選擇！要不是被阿爾弗雷德嫌棄過太多次，他可捨不得拋棄那些撒滿肉片和起司、溢滿奶油醬的美式披薩！

年輕人撇了撇嘴，隨後重新打起精神，秉持禮尚往來的美德，抓起一片披薩，愉快地遞到他同桌夥伴的沙拉盤子裡。中年人嘆了口氣，認份地拿起刀叉、把披薩切成小塊之後混著沙拉一起吃下肚。 

「別讓阿福知道你偷塞垃圾食物給我。」布魯斯幾乎是用氣音說話，輕聲警告，「否則，你下個月在正義大廳的零食就自己想辦法！」

年輕的速跑者露出大大的笑容，把終於清空了的披薩盒堆到一旁，繼而埋首吃起沙拉。

片刻過後，阿爾弗雷德終於把主菜端上了桌。有鑑於貝瑞跟布魯斯都不確定他們的這頓飯要吃到多晚，老管家簡單地收拾過餐桌和廚房之後便先行告退了。

「所以，你這一個月跑哪去了？」

在阿福把香氣四溢的楓糖烤鴨胸端上餐桌之後，貝瑞才終於在開動之前想起了自己今天前來拜訪的目的。

他努力地把視線從金黃香酥的鴨胸肉上移開，抬頭追問道：「你之前受了那麼嚴重的傷，這樣到處亂跑沒關係嗎？」

「我沒有到處亂跑，我是去出差。」

「可是你都飛去巴黎了！你說你剛從加州回來，而在這之前你還去了……南美洲？」

「圭亞那，法國在南美洲東北部的屬地。」

「唔、那裡聽起來很遙遠？」

「跟巴黎以及加州相較之下，算近了。」布魯斯頓了頓，補充道：「我至少還沒有離開北半球。」

貝瑞皺著一張臉，試圖在腦海裡勾勒出至少半張的世界地圖，並且想像布魯斯過去一個月內的飛行航程。他發現自己的腦袋亂成一團。年輕的速跑者乾脆地放棄思考，轉而低下頭，一口吃下了兩小塊的鴨胸肉。他覺得自己咬下了一大口的天堂。

「既然你終於回來了，那這表示你跟超人總算和好了嗎？」貝瑞一邊小心翼翼地問，一邊用叉子戳著自己盤子裡的一小顆烤番茄。

「……我跟超人沒有不合。」布魯斯輕聲地咳了一下，抿了口配餐的葡萄酒。

「但是，超人說，他把你從孤獨堡壘氣走了。你在生他的氣，所以你才不來開會。」貝瑞低著頭說，然後又趕緊給自己塞了一大口鴨肉。吃東西總是能幫助他轉移注意力、緩解緊張的情緒。

布魯斯選擇沉默以對，也跟著繼續進食，希望能藉此跳過這個話題。但貝瑞卻出乎意料地執著，似乎是打定了主意，今晚一定要在布魯斯的餐桌上解決這個問題。

「超人看起來真的很煩惱的樣子，他說這都是他的錯……」貝瑞先是低著頭喃喃低語，又突然抬起臉、拔高音量控訴：「而且，你現在都不來開會了！當初是你找我加入聯盟的，你現在這樣太不負責任了！既然如此，我也要罷工！從明天開始，我要翹掉所有聯盟的勤務！」

「貝瑞，我是有正當理由才缺勤的……」布魯斯無奈地反駁，感到有些頭疼。

年輕速跑者對年長義警的辯解並不買帳。

「雖然我不清楚你們之間到底發生了什麼事，但是都過了一個月了，你就再隨便懲罰他一下，然後就原諒他吧？好不好？你說什麼他都會聽的，畢竟，超人他真的很喜歡你！」

貝瑞的語速不自覺地越說越快，直到布魯斯終於忍不住抬起手制止他。

「……等一下，貝瑞，你剛才那句話是什麼意思？」

神速力的擁有者愣了愣，顯然有些反應不過來，慢了半拍才意識到自己剛才一時心直口快都說了些什麼。

「噢、糟糕。黛安娜說過不能說溜嘴的！」

很好，這下子，他連天堂島的公主也一併出賣了。

餐桌前的兩人頓時陷入一陣沉默，貝瑞和布魯斯心思各異，氣氛暗潮洶湧。

年輕的速跑者塞了滿口的烤鴨肉和烤蔬菜，好不容易嚥下食物，隨即又一口氣喝光了果汁，神情緊張；高譚富豪慢條斯理地吃下最後一口鴨胸肉、喝下一小口葡萄酒，動作優雅地用餐巾擦了擦嘴，不動聲色地散發出專屬於高譚義警的高壓氣場。

「介意跟我分享一下你跟黛安娜之間的小祕密嗎？」

「呃……」年輕的超級英雄面露難色。要知道，這個小祕密可是超人胸口上的大石頭！

「貝瑞。」布魯斯持續施壓。

貝瑞的大眼睛胡亂地轉了一圈，終於下定決心，語速飛快地說道：「我們覺得超人喜歡你！」

身經百戰、見過大風大浪，泰山崩於前而面不改色的韋恩總裁陷入了一陣令人不安的沉默。

片刻過後，他終於開口：「我認為這只是你們的錯覺。」

「並且，容我提醒，克拉克‧肯特曾經有一位穩定交往的女朋友，露薏絲‧蓮恩曾經是超人的未婚妻。」布魯斯謹慎地補充說明。

「他們已經分手大半年了！」已經決定豁出去了的貝瑞大聲反駁。

「好吧。」布魯斯把手放回桌面，朝貝瑞聳了聳肩，「但是，超人無論從哪個角度看都是個直男吧？」

「……他平常看起來的確很直……」貝瑞撇了撇嘴。

不待布魯斯繼續說下去，貝瑞就急著反駁。

「但是他真的很喜歡你！我親眼看過、那太明顯了！絕對錯不了！」年輕人言之鑿鑿。

男人又喝了一口酒，整個人往後靠在椅背上，不置可否。

「你在高譚受傷的那一次，我是唯一在現場支援你們的人，當時你已經陷入昏迷了，所以才會沒有印象……」

年輕的速跑者一邊回憶當時的狀況一邊說道，臉上的表情看來餘悸猶存。

「那個時候，你倒在一旁不省人事，而超人看起來怒火沖天。我後來才知道，他當時真的用熱視線炸了一半的貨櫃屋！而我甚至覺得……如果你那天晚上出了什麼事，他會把那間貨櫃屋跟那群綁匪一起全部都用熱視線熔掉！」

布魯斯的表情隨著貝瑞的敘述而漸漸變得眉頭深鎖。他從警局和聯盟事後的報告中大略得知超人當晚有些情緒失控的反應，但他此前並未將這件事放在心上。

「我從來沒有見過他那麼接近瘋狂的模樣，就算是他剛復活、神智不清的時候都沒有那麼嚇人……他平常有多麼溫和，他當時就有多麼恐怖！」

貝瑞停頓半晌，試圖緩解回想那段記憶所帶來的不適感。

「他先是為了幫助你而再次挺身而出，成為救世主；然後又為了救你而不惜恐嚇人類，化身惡魔……如果他不愛你，那我這輩子大概都無法搞懂愛情。」

布魯斯又一次陷入沉默。他專注地沉浸於思考，試圖解開一個未知的謎團。一個月前，他在孤獨堡壘感受到的那些若有似無的微妙氛圍、那些躁動不安的情緒，此刻似乎都有了合理的解釋。

突如其來的音爆聲打破了屋內的僵局。玻璃屋裡的兩人同時轉頭看向屋外，在半掩的月光以及別墅周圍幾盞照明的微弱映照之下，來人的身影模糊難辨，但他們心知肚明，只有一個人有能耐引起這般騷動。那人迅速地飛過一整座湖泊，在原本平靜的湖面劃下一道顯眼的軌跡，激起一片凌亂的波濤。

「看來，我該離開了。」貝瑞率先回過神來，隨即反應過來，此地不宜久留。

年輕人在落跑之前還不忘強調自己的清白，匆忙說道：「我真的不知道他今晚會過來──」

眨眼之間，那名不請自來的不速之客已經來到屋前，穩穩地漂浮在窗外。

「但時機正好，不是嗎？」話音初落，青年的身影在電光中消失無蹤。

布魯斯瞪著消逝的電光，忍不住伸出一隻手蓋住前額、痛苦地按壓太陽穴。幾次深呼吸之後，他抬起頭，將杯中剩餘的酒液一飲而盡，懷抱著奔赴戰場的心情，認命地站起身，走到落地窗前，解鎖迎客。

「看在阿爾弗雷德的份上，不要試圖拆掉我家的廚房。」

布魯斯‧韋恩迎向凱‧艾爾專注的目光，果斷地開口。

「我們下去談。」


	15. 章十四

在接連從布魯斯以及阿爾弗雷德那裡收到閉門羹之後，凱終於意識到，這一次，他跟布魯斯之間的衝突恐怕不是他親自登門道歉就可以解決。在高譚黑幫和孤獨堡壘的意外事件之後，他八成已經被韋恩家的安全總管大人正式地列入了黑名單。除此之外，有鑑於布魯斯在過去的兩個月以來就不停地找各種藉口隱約地逐漸疏遠他，這次的衝突恐怕只是給了對方一個絕佳的機會，終於找到藉口跟他徹底鬧翻，藉此與他劃清界線。凱想起了前不久他跟布魯斯在正義大廳的那場對質，當時布魯斯顧左右而言他的迂迴態度其實就已經間接證實了他原先的猜測──儘管原因尚且未明，布魯斯確實在刻意地迴避他。

思及此，氪星人下意識地握起拳頭。

他必須儘快弄清楚這整件事情到底是怎麼一回事。布魯斯從一開始就知道他們是彼此的靈魂伴侶，但卻不是從一開始就拒絕他的親近；他們在孤獨堡壘和諧地相處了三個月，一切都相安無事，直到兩個多月前，蝙蝠俠突然宣布淡出聯盟事務，布魯斯也在這之後開始逐漸地疏遠他。有什麼事情不對勁，那段時間絕對發生了什麼才導致布魯斯對他的態度出現了明顯的轉變。布魯斯說過他並沒有做錯任何事，既然如此，到底是什麼出了錯？他必須知道布魯斯在那段期間到底發生了什麼，並且，徹底地解決它。

然而，關於「靈魂伴侶」的這件事，在氪星已經覆滅、舊神也已消亡的今時此刻，黛安娜‧普林斯成為凱‧艾爾唯一能想到的求助對象──希臘主神的愛女，亞馬遜人的公主，正義聯盟公認蝙蝠俠最親近的戰友。如果說凱此前尚未察覺，那麼他現在也必須承認，自己確實或多或少對於布魯斯和黛安娜的交情感到忌妒……

拉奧啊，他竟然會對布魯斯與聯盟其他夥伴的好交情感到忌妒──凱自嘲地想，幾乎可以想見布魯斯無奈地喊他小鬼的模樣──但他就是不能控制自己不去在意黛安娜和貝瑞可以肆無忌憚地稱呼蝙蝠俠為布魯斯、海王可以搭著布魯斯的肩膀分享一杯啤酒、鋼骨收到了布魯斯送上的高譚市大學美式足球隊一整個賽季的VIP門票……凱甩了甩頭，不讓自己再繼續鑽牛角尖。

以艾爾家的名譽起誓，他此前真的從未意識到這些，他以為自己只是想要跟聯盟的其他人一樣與布魯斯建立親密的友誼，他知道自己錯過了組建聯盟最初的那段時光、沒能像其他人那樣與布魯斯建立起特殊的革命情感，但他卻也絲毫沒有意識到，他想要的不僅僅是與布魯斯建立深厚的友誼，而是想要成為布魯斯的「唯一」，成為那個人最默契的夥伴和最親密的搭檔，成為那個能夠強硬地保護他、固執地照顧他、任性地霸佔他的人。直到現在凱才明白，原來他一直以來都對聯盟的夥伴懷抱如此幼稚的想法、對布魯斯懷有如此自私的感情，或許愛情真的讓人變得不像自己。

超人趁著聯盟成員換班的時候把剛值完勤的神力女超人請到了正義大廳的一間小型會議室，動用聯盟主席的權限隔絕了所有的監控設施。

「你和布魯斯還好嗎？」

在凱想好合適的開場白之前，天堂島的公主率先問道，語氣溫和、神態自若，只有那雙閃耀光彩的眼睛透漏了她的好奇心。

「……不好，他跟我鬧翻了！」凱準備好的所有草稿全都化成一聲悠長的嘆息，接著有氣無力地問道：「妳怎麼知道我是要問妳關於布魯斯的事？」

「你上次特地跟我換班還要我保密，不就是有事情想要跟他說嗎？」黛安娜眨了眨眼，繼續說道：「後來高譚臨時出了事，你把他帶回北極之後沒多久他就又回到了高譚；再後來，他以養傷為由向聯盟請了一個月的假，甚至連例行的視訊會議都取消了，而你看起來又一副心事重重的樣子──顯然，事情沒解決，對吧？」

黛安娜言簡意賅地歸納這段時間以來瀰漫在正義聯盟的主席和顧問之間那股微妙的矛盾氛圍，可謂是一針見血地點出了凱目前面臨的困境。

「對……不僅沒有解決，還越變越糟了。」凱皺著一張臉、苦惱地承認，「我真的非常需要妳的幫助，黛安娜。」

經歷數百年歷練的宙斯之女笑而不語，耐心地等待她的朋友說出他的煩惱。

「關於布魯斯對於『靈魂伴侶』的看法，妳知道多少？」

向來沉穩的亞馬遜戰士偏著頭眨了眨眼，似乎沒有料到對方會如此直截了當，片刻之後才露出瞭然的笑容，反問道：「你是想知道布魯斯對靈魂伴侶的看法，還是……想知道布魯斯對你的看法？」

「……這難道不該是同一個問題？」氪星人稍稍瞇起眼，同樣回以反問。

「所以，你已經知道了？關於靈魂伴侶的事情……我只是好奇，畢竟，在此之前你看起來似乎對此一無所知。」

「我前陣子才剛得知氪星的歷史裡也同樣擁有關於靈魂伴侶的記載，並且，這種聯繫並沒有特定的種族限制。」

來自天堂島的女神理解地點了點頭。

「妳看起來並不感到驚訝，黛安娜……」凱先是疑問地偏著頭，隨即皺起眉頭詢問：「妳早就知情了？是布魯斯告訴妳的？」

「噢、赫拉啊，男孩子們總愛胡思亂想……」在悠長的歲月裡看盡世間百態的女神露出淺笑，「那可是蝙蝠俠，你知道他的口風有多緊。況且，布魯斯並不喜歡與其他人討論靈魂伴侶的事，儘管我確實對此相當好奇。」

「所以……？」凱困惑地追問，顯然不願意放過這個話題。

「我自己猜出來的。」黛安娜露出明亮的笑容，「他待你與待其他人都不同。」

「在毀滅日大戰過後的那段時間，所有人都以為你死了，世界各地的人都在為你哀悼，超人，幾乎所有的人都這麼做，而這其中當然包括了布魯斯。只不過，他表現得實在過於反常，如果你那時候見過他你就會明白……」黛安娜的眼神隨著回憶起的往事而變得有些飄渺，「他的負罪感沉重得彷彿他在一夜之間辜負了整個世界。」

凱的眉頭皺得更緊了。

「據我所知，嚴格說起來，你們當時甚至不能稱得上算是朋友吧？布魯斯親口跟我承認，那天晚上，他原本打算要親手殺掉你。」

黛安娜平靜的陳述，卻招來凱慌亂的反駁。

「那不是、他……我……我們只是有點誤會──」

神力女超人抬起手制止了超人的辯解。

「別把布魯斯塘塞肯特夫人的那一套拿來唬弄我，超人，我在戰場上失去過重要的家人和朋友，也失去過……十分重要的人……而我清楚地知道這兩者之中的區別。就算布魯斯那個時候真的當你是朋友，他也不該消沉至此，任何人都不會以那副支離破碎的模樣哀悼一個才剛結交的朋友。」

凱閉上眼，皺緊眉頭，過了半晌，才終於艱難地開口：「……他那段時間真的過得這麼糟？」

「絕對超乎你的想像。」黛安娜同樣收斂了原本輕鬆的笑容，認真說道。

「我不懂，黛安娜，如果真的像妳所說的那樣，如果布魯斯真的如此重視我，那麼，他不應該在我好不容易復活之後的現在又突然把我推開、找各種藉口對我避而不見！」

凱的情緒越說越激動，整個人焦慮地像是在迷宮裡迷了路的孩子，不斷盲目地四處亂闖、無端碰壁，慌亂而近乎絕望地想要找到正確的方向──

「告訴我實話，黛安娜，布魯斯是不是其實很厭惡自己擁有一個『靈魂伴侶』？他是不是其實根本不願意浪費時間跟我相處？他一開始對我的容忍，是不是僅僅是為了要讓我能夠順利地融入正義聯盟才勉強自己做出的妥協？」凱越說越焦急，語調甚至都難得地帶有幾分顫抖，「否則，為什麼他從來不向我提起我們是彼此的靈魂伴侶的這件事，哪怕一點點的暗示都不留給我？」

「為什麼他不願意向你提起這件事？」黛安娜．普林斯瞪著一雙大眼，頓覺好氣又好笑。

「你還記得我們三個第一次聯手的時候，你的女朋友剛好也在戰場上嗎？後來，甚至連我都知道，在跟毀滅日同歸於盡之前，你原本打算向露薏絲．蓮恩求婚。更不用說，你剛重生的那陣子，蓮恩的手上都還戴著你生前寄到堪薩斯的那枚鑽戒──」黛安娜指證歷歷，「你要他怎麼跟你說『你是他命中註定的靈魂伴侶』？」

凱．艾爾一時語塞。

「我和露薏絲已經分開很久了，他在之後的這段時間總有機會告訴我的……」他只能低聲反駁。

「首先，我不覺得布魯斯的個性會允許自己幹這種趁虛而入的勾當。再來，你好好想清楚，你剛才是在指望布魯斯主動跟你告白？」稟性正直豪爽的天堂島戰士忍不住翻了個白眼。

「我們在討論的可是『那個布魯斯．韋恩』。他那花花公子的形象只是個社交偽裝，這件事不需要我提醒你吧，凱．艾爾？」

「……妳確定他是真的對我有好感才與我親近而不是出於責任感才容忍我接近他？」凱仍有些惴惴不安地問道。

黛安娜幾乎要替凱此刻表現出來的慌亂與無助感到同情，但最終，她只是淺淺地勾起一抹笑。

「他是心思縝密的蝙蝠俠、是深謀遠慮的布魯斯‧韋恩，他怎麼可能認不清自己的心意？又怎麼可能勉強自己向他所厭惡的人做出那種妥協？」

總是心懷信仰與仁愛的宙斯之女斂下眼睫，嘆息著繼續說道：「你的名字烙上他的肩膀的那一年，他只是個八歲的孩子，而這麼多年來，他身邊的那個位置從來沒有人能夠長久地停留，你就沒有想過這是為什麼嗎？在我看來，像他那樣勇敢的戰士絕對不會害怕面對自己的感情，他只是有所顧忌，認為自己配不上那份諸神賜予的祝褔，不允許自己放手去追求屬於他的愛情。」

被黛安娜的回應安撫了情緒的凱閉著眼做了幾次深呼吸，才終於冷靜下來。

「……不，他不該這樣想。他為什麼會這麼想呢？黛安娜。布魯斯明明就值得這個世界上最好的一切。」

「赫拉啊，我現在可以確定你真的是他命中註定的那個人了……」天堂島的公主像是想起了什麼珍貴的秘密回憶那樣綻放出一個無比柔軟的笑容，「你知道嗎？布魯斯也說過一樣的話，說你值得這個世界上最美好的一切。」

他不該這樣想，凱在心裡默默地自我譴責。他是大都會的光明之子，是全人類的信仰和道德標竿，他真的不應該產生這種想法──但他確實因為黛安娜這抹笑容背後所隱含的意義感到毫無道理的忌妒。

「……對了，或許你可以問問他，關於夢境的事。」

在這場超人與神力女超人的秘密談話正式結束之前，黛安娜突然想起了什麼，趕忙提醒。

「他曾經向聯盟提起的關於末世場景的那場噩夢？」

自小就對各種神話故事深信不疑的天堂島公主露出莞爾一笑。

「不知道你有沒有聽過這種說法，人們會把無端反覆重現的夢境稱為『預知夢』，這代表他們深信自己看見的不僅僅是一場夢，而是將會成真的未來……對布魯斯而言，他預見了人類的末日。」

「我上一次前往蝙蝠洞的時候曾經問過阿爾弗雷德，想要知道布魯斯在集團的工作要忙到什麼時候……」

凱突然變了臉色的模樣讓黛安娜簡直要忍不住大笑出聲。

「噢，得了。別又是那種表情，男孩，我是幫貝瑞問的。那孩子很喜歡每次聯盟週會結束之後大家聚在大廳閒聊的時光，但是布魯斯已經很久沒有加入我們了，前幾次聚會的時候，他獨自咬著披薩，整個人看起來都快要哭了。」

氪星人依然一副欲言又止的模樣，表情鬱悶又糾結。

「赫拉啊，貝瑞要是知道你連他的醋都吃，肯定會很難過的，那孩子可是蝙蝠俠的死忠粉絲……」黛安娜終於忍不住笑了出來，搖搖頭繼續說道：「而且，不要怪我沒有事先提醒你，布魯斯可是特別、特別地寵他。如果你打算跟貝瑞爭寵，你八成會輸得一敗塗地，就算你是布魯斯的靈魂伴侶也沒有勝算。」

氪星人伸出手揉壓鼻樑，悶悶地問候了一聲母星的太陽神。

「我要說的重點是，我那時候聽阿爾弗雷德提起，他似乎十分擔心布魯斯這陣子的睡眠品質和精神狀況。相信我，任何能讓阿爾弗雷德感到憂心忡忡的問題都絕對是大問題。」出於對布魯斯的擔憂，黛安娜的臉色也變得嚴肅起來。

「……謝謝妳告訴我這些，黛安娜。」凱認真地道謝，「我猜，布魯斯大概跟妳說過不要對我提起靈魂伴侶的事？但無論如何，妳還是跟我說了這麼多，真的很謝謝妳。」

黛安娜露出一個心照不宣的淺淡笑容，最後說道：「別再搞砸了，男孩。」

氪星人慎重地點了點頭，離開了會議室。

來自天堂島的女神安靜地站在原地，對著緊閉的自動門眨了眨眼，半晌，在只有她一人的小會議室裡低聲呢喃。

「……赫拉保佑……」

布魯斯‧韋恩，她在迎戰氪星怪物時從戰場上救下的人類，又一個被困在飛機坐駕裡的人類，又一個僅憑血肉之軀卻為了拯救世界而奮不顧身的人類……赫拉啊，那樣美麗而高貴的靈魂，值得擁有一個在戰爭過後的和平年代裡可以一起吃早餐、看報紙、在飄雪的夜裡安靜共舞的伴侶。

布魯斯，我的朋友，你值得擁有更多的時間，把握稍縱即逝的幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinity Forever!


	16. 章十五

布魯斯‧韋恩左肩猙獰的傷疤之下原本銘刻著一串文字，那串文字多年以來都被當作一個未解的謎團。它在布魯斯八歲那一年的初春顯現，源於人類神話時代流傳下來的古老傳說，韋恩家族悠長的歷史裡也僅僅出現過極少數的案例：靈魂伴侶。

前一任韋恩家主曾經動用所有的資源，欲圖尋找到那名未知的嬰孩，他年幼的獨子命中註定的伴侶；然而，托馬斯‧韋恩最終無法查詢到那銘刻在他的愛子左肩稚嫩的肌膚上的繁複花紋所屬何人，那個獨一無二的名字甚至不屬於地球上已知文字系統的任何一支。

一年半過後，韋恩夫婦意外遇害。年幼的布魯斯在夜深人靜的時候曾經緊緊地抓著自己的肩膀，對著那一串他甚至不知道該如何發音的文字無助地祈禱，呼喚那個命中註定要陪伴在他左右的人，但最後，他只等到了安靜地守在他的房門外不離不棄的英國管家。韋恩家的小少爺從此不再提起這個話題。

進入叛逆的青春期之後，韋恩家玩世不恭的大少爺對外宣稱他肩膀上的符號是他一時興起委託專人訂製的紋身，一串沒有意義的圖騰，只是為了獨特性而故作神秘。遊戲人間的紈絝大少咧起嘴，笑得沒心沒肺。當時的他沒能預見，多年之後，那特殊的圖騰會被更加引人注目的猙獰傷疤所替代，再沒有人會好奇地探問那一串被徹底掩蓋了的文字。

十六歲那一年，布魯斯時不時會陷入偶發性的莫名恐慌，並且無端地感覺到強烈的躁鬱不安。那一年，他肩膀上的墨藍色文字第一次泛起鋼青色的微光，以一種幾乎可以說是令人毛骨悚然的方式強迫布魯斯重新正視他自己還擁有一個命中註定的「靈魂伴侶」的這件事；他以為那次怪異的體驗是他即將與自己的命定之人相遇的徵兆，還曾經隱隱地期待過一段時間，大膽地嘗試過幾段戀情，卻沒有一個人能真正讓他動心。

二十三歲那一年，他選擇成為蝙蝠俠，從此不再期待任何人能夠真正走入他的生命。

二十五歲那一年的四月，他的肩膀上那串未知的文字卻又突然泛起淡藍色的光，而他被一陣撕心裂肺的劇烈悲痛席捲，陷入高燒整整一週；與此同時，美國中部的堪薩斯州遭遇了幾十年來罕見的超級龍捲風，死傷無數，舉國哀悼，當時甫接掌家族事業的年輕總裁甚至在病榻上收到了慈善募款晚會的邀請函。

如果「靈魂伴侶」起源於神話，這八成是某種詛咒，布魯斯自嘲地想，擁有這份印記的自己，大概真的稱得上算是「韋恩家的詛咒之子」吧？他已經不再期待自己真的會遇見那個命中註定的人。他甚至認為，無論那個人是誰，對方這輩子都不要與他相遇會過得更好。畢竟，他自己都無法相信布魯斯‧韋恩在致力對抗高譚的罪犯的同時還能夠有餘力帶給別人幸福。阿爾弗雷德告誡過他，蝙蝠俠所面對的將會是一條充滿荊棘和苦難的不歸路，但他還是義無反顧地戴上了面罩、套上了披風，他已經不可能回頭，他也不打算回頭。倘若他的一生註定要與肩膀上的這道印記糾纏不清，必須時不時地承受對於他的精神或身體的莫名打擊，那麼，他會認命地接受這些折磨，他會把這些偶發的小病小痛當作是他悲劇性的人生中一小段附帶的篇章，甚至不值一提。

之後很長一段時間，他與他左肩的印記相安無事。

直到「黑零事件」之後，布魯斯在著手調查外星侵略者的資料時，無意中發現了那一串令他感到熟悉又陌生的符號，那串字符與那道銘刻於他左肩之上、隱藏在層層傷疤之下的繁複圖騰如出一轍。他意識到自己的靈魂伴侶是個外星來客、是全人類的最大威脅。而他也終於知曉這串銘文的意義和發音──凱‧艾爾，那個被全球廣播、家喻戶曉的名字。他曾經看著那個人與宿敵在空中纏鬥，當時在他內心狂燃的怒火中參雜的莫名悲痛此刻終於有了合理的解釋。

這一年，四十二歲的布魯斯‧韋恩終於揭開了他那位命中註定的靈魂伴侶的廬山真面目，而他發現自己對這整件事情束手無策。他終於懂得了那一串文字的發音，終於知道了那個人的姓名，而他卻無法允許自己開口唸出那個名字。

──他最初想的沒錯，他們從來就不應該相遇。

**********

在發生了許多事情之後，他才得知那個人所屬的「艾爾家族」意味著「希望之家」，但一切為時已晚。

蝙蝠俠與超人決一死戰的那一夜，他最初說的那句「我理解你」是發自肺腑。他感覺得到，氪星人在那個當下對人類的失望、不解以及憤怒。就在幾分鐘之前，布魯斯強烈地感應到，凱‧艾爾幾乎就要跨過那條線了。無論路瑟耍了什麼卑鄙的手段，那一刻，他都確實成功地把光明之子拉下了神壇──或許這個世界真的沒有人能夠永遠是好人。而在意識到那些情緒的那一刻，布魯斯就告訴自己，絕對不能收手。

在深入調查「黑零事件」之前，他曾經偶然地感應到他那未知的靈魂伴侶情動時的喜悅和滿足，他知道他的靈魂伴侶遇見了「某個人」，而那個人不是他──當然不該是他──當時的布魯斯獨自躺在湖畔別墅的大床上，感受那陣突如其來的濃烈情感強勢地沖刷他的精神，偌大的空曠臥房裡只有清冷的月光，他的腦袋空白了一陣。在意識到那是什麼之後，他安靜地嘆了口長氣。當時的他由衷地向他那素未謀面的靈魂伴侶送上了祝福，無論那個人是誰、無論那個人在哪裡，他都衷心祝福對方，並且希冀他們在各自的未來裡永遠井水不犯河水。

在驚覺自己的命定之人竟是一個引發了星際戰爭的外星人時，布魯斯又一次絕望地意識到，他的整個人生就是一場殘酷的笑話──手刃自己無緣的靈魂伴侶大概就是他此生最後的考驗和最終的命運。

在投身義警事業這麼多年之後，他以為自己已經不會再埋怨命運不公，但在拿起氪石戰戟的前一秒，他還是忍不住質問：自己到底做錯了什麼才會落得如此下場？

然而，命運的奇妙之處在於，你永遠不知道下一刻它將為你帶來什麼。

布魯斯‧韋恩在握起那把他親手打磨的氪石戰戟的時候選擇屈服於命運，迎向他此生永難償還的孽債，直視那雙湛藍的眼睛，那個他終將辜負的存在。他沒有料到自己會在最後一刻選擇收手，一如他沒有料到他的靈魂伴侶最終會拾起他破碎的信仰，帶給他嶄新的希望。

在凱‧艾爾奇蹟一般地重獲新生之後，布魯斯‧韋恩下定決心不再讓他們重蹈覆轍。他辜負過那個人一次，而他絕不允許自己耽誤那個人第二次。凱‧艾爾是氪星與地球共同的嶄新希望，那個人理當擁有最美好的人生，而不是一次又一次被他這樣的詛咒之子牽連拖累。

布魯斯‧韋恩早已沒有資格以凱‧艾爾的靈魂伴侶自居，但他暗自承諾，他會陪伴在那個人的身邊，在他有限的生命裡確保那個人得償所願、平安順遂。他或許無法成為那個人的靈魂伴侶，但他可以成為那個人最親近的朋友，他會盡力陪伴他、看顧他。而如果他此生尚有幸得以見證那一刻，這一次，他會在凱‧艾爾找到下一個幸福時，親自獻上最誠摯的祝福。

**********

布魯斯領著凱來到蝙蝠洞，兩人在此期間都選擇保持沉默。凱一路飄浮著緊跟在布魯斯身後，直到踏出升降梯、抵達地底的蝙蝠巢穴，他才終於停止違抗地心引力、甘願地腳踏實地。凱的雙足才一落地，便邁開步伐，把布魯斯一路逼退到擺滿各種筆記和資料的電腦桌前。

面對二話不說就湊上前來的氪星人，壞脾氣的中年人顯然沒有多少耐性。

「你是不是非得要我開口提醒？蝙蝠洞裡一直都保存著那把氪石戰戟！」

布魯斯‧韋恩以蝙蝠俠的語調冷著臉發出警告。身穿便服的男人雙手抱胸，倚靠在蝙蝠洞的電腦桌前，在他的身後，顯示了各種複雜數據和資料的電腦螢幕牆投射的電子光把人類嚴肅的臉色映照得更加詭譎難測。

「得了吧，布魯斯，你不會拿它來對付我。當你在那一晚最終選擇拋開那把戰戟之後，你就永遠不會再拿它來對付我。」氪星人顯然無所畏懼。

「不要太有自信了，肯特。」人類嘴硬地反駁。

凱嘆了口氣，臉上依然掛著那抹有恃無恐的微笑，「你從來不會犯下同樣的錯誤，布魯斯──你絕不會允許自己又一次嘗試謀殺你的『靈魂伴侶』。」

布魯斯的表情因為對方出乎意料的發言而出現了片刻的空白。

「……所以，孤獨堡壘確實對這件事有相關記載？」他狐疑地詢問。

布魯斯不是沒有考慮過親自查看堡壘是否存有相關資料，然而，透過孤獨堡壘的系統查詢靈魂伴侶的資料或許會引起氪星人格外的好奇，為了避免不必要的麻煩，他最終決定放棄了這個念頭。

「我之前就說過了，布魯斯，不要扯開話題！這次我不會再上當了。」

凱一改之前在正義大廳與布魯斯對峙時的心浮氣躁，胸有成足的模樣顯然有備而來。在與黛安娜談話過後，他已經不再感到徬徨焦慮，不會再被布魯斯誤導談話的方向，他知道自己應該要專注於哪些事情、詢問哪些問題。

「之前在小鎮的時候，你說你做了一場噩夢……但那其實不僅僅只是噩夢，對嗎？」凱收斂了原本輕鬆的態度，神情嚴肅而關切地詢問。

「你想太多了，那真的只是一場夢而已。」布魯斯撇開視線，語調平淡地說，「而且，無論我夢到什麼，那都和你無關──」

「不要再對我說謊了，布魯斯！」氪星人突然低吼著打斷他，整個人看起來帶有幾分憤怒，「你當時看著我的眼神像看著什麼洪水猛獸，好像我下一秒就會衝上前去把你撕爛！你的夢境讓你懼怕我，而你卻告訴我這與我無關？」

布魯斯帶有幾分愕然地看著對方，他不敢相信自己的偽裝竟會失敗得如此徹底。

「告訴我！你到底該死的夢到了什麼？」凱疾言厲色地追問，「你的夢境裡到底都發生了什麼事，才讓你突然決定要刻意地疏遠我？」

兩人沉默地對視半晌，最終，中年人雙肩一鬆，從這場對峙當中敗下陣來，像是筋疲力盡般地嘆了口長氣。

「……我辜負了你。」布魯斯閉上了眼，低聲說道。

「你沒有。」凱迅速地否定他，緊接著補充道：「除非你指的是你一聲不響就突然決定冷落我、還三番兩次地拒絕與我好好溝通的這些事。」

布魯斯抿了抿唇，他不能說他沒有對此心懷愧疚，而他也必須承認，他確實已經對於必須在對方提出質問時編出各種藉口替自己開脫的這件事情感到倦怠。氪星人鍥而不捨的執著讓他深感無奈。

「告訴我你到底夢見了什麼，布魯斯，我要知道所有的細節。」氪星人嚴肅地要求道：「我是你的靈魂伴侶，我有權利知道這些事。」

又一陣漫長的沉默之後，布魯斯終於心不甘情不願地全盤托出。他是真的覺得很累了，而如果那場夢境的真相能夠讓對方意識到這整件事情的嚴重性，清楚地知道無論他們現在如何親近，他們終將在不遠的未來面臨一場不可挽回的決裂，布魯斯會害凱失去最重要的愛人……那麼或許，氪星人會有所警惕，自覺地與他保持距離。

即便他們是彼此的靈魂伴侶，也並不代表他們就一定得成為戀人。沒有律法要求靈魂伴侶必須結為愛侶，也沒有明文規定靈魂伴侶必須長相廝守，既然如此，他們大可以相安無事、只做普通朋友！布魯斯承認自己私底下確實不如在社交場合那樣擅於交際，但他保證他會看在那個印記的份上努力去學習如何成為一個足夠稱職的朋友。他會傾盡全力幫助超人守護他的家人和愛人，絕對不會允許那場荒謬的夢境變成殘酷的現實……

「所以，」凱在聽完布魯斯對那場噩夢的完整敘述之後，艱難地總結，「在你預見的未來當中，我會因為失去某個『她』而跟來自外星的惡勢力聯手統治地球、變成一個喪心病狂的獨裁者。不僅如此，我還……對你……」

氪星人無法允許自己說完那句話。

「你一拳捅穿了我的胸口。」布魯斯語調平靜地補充，一臉無所謂，還隨性地聳了聳肩。他已經見過那個場景太多次，多到他在清醒的時刻去回憶時已經退去了最初的驚惶只剩無奈和麻木。他的夢境每每在此終結，他總會在胸口劇烈的疼痛中冷汗淋漓地驚醒，而他也不認為在那樣的情景之下夢中的自己還有辦法逃出生天。

「……我很抱歉。」

「不需要為你沒有做過的事情道歉，肯特。」

氪星人一臉鬱結地點了點頭，看上去卻依然對此耿耿於懷。

凱沉默了片刻，最後提議道：「既然如此，為了避免你的噩夢成真──」

布魯斯原本以為對方終於想通了，意識到他們確實應該從此劃清界線，不要與對方有太過複雜的糾葛，以此確保世界和平、友誼長存。儘管內心深處暗藏遺憾，但布魯斯完全能夠理解並且接受，這或許就是作為靈魂伴侶的他們所能夠擁有的最好的結局，而這樣的結局對於「韋恩家的詛咒之子」而言已經足夠圓滿了。

「最好的方法，不就是讓我永遠不會愛上任何一個『她』嗎？」

布魯斯愣了三秒，無言以對。他開始合理地懷疑，對方根本就是存心報復，打算用這句話把他噎死，好報那一晚的破相之仇。但即便如此，他還是想要嘗試跟他那思考方式詭異到簡直不可理喻的靈魂伴侶好好地講道理。

「你先冷靜下來再好好思考，克拉克‧肯特，你完全沒有必要因為我的一場荒誕無稽的夢境就強迫自己違背性向……上帝啊，拯救世界不代表你必須逼著自己從直男變成同性戀！」

布魯斯伸手揉了揉抽痛的太陽穴。

「放心吧，我會盡力做好應變措施，絕對有什麼方法能讓你跟露薏絲．蓮恩，或者其他任何一位你鍾情的女士，一起過上幸福美滿的生活。無論如何，你都不需要勉強自己──」

「誰告訴你我在勉強自己？B、布魯斯，你給我專心聽好了──我想要你。」凱．艾爾終於告白，「如果要掰彎自己才能夠有資格擁有你，那麼，我要多彎就可以有多彎。」

然而，布魯斯‧韋恩對於這突如其來的出櫃宣言顯然並不買帳。

「別傻了……你怎麼能確定你此刻對我的感覺不是這個印記讓你產生的錯覺？你會想親近我的這件事，其實就跟我前陣子頻繁地做噩夢一樣，只不過是因為擁有靈魂伴侶聯繫的我們近期太過頻繁地接觸才會產生的附帶影響罷了！這其實根本不是你真正想要的──」

「我知道我想要什麼，布魯斯。」凱慎重地打斷對方的話，繼續說道：「而且，就算這份印記真的或多或少地影響了我，那又怎麼樣？如果在我們過往相處的過程當中，我不曾被你本身的特質吸引，我一開始就根本不會想要進一步接近你！或許你說的對，靈魂伴侶可以只做朋友而不一定得是戀人，但是，布魯斯，你聽清楚了──」

布魯斯突然覺得，如果可能的話，他應該立刻逃跑。他應該呼叫阿爾弗雷德或者黛安娜甚至是一整個聯盟前來把超人撂倒；在此同時，他應該立刻變裝易容飛到尼泊爾或者不丹或者隨便一個人煙罕至的地方，重溫苦行修練的舊夢，從此浪跡天涯。他應該做其他任何事，而不是傻愣在這裡，被欺上前來的凱‧艾爾逼到退無可退……

「我不想跟你只做朋友。」

他真的應該呼叫阿爾弗雷德然後立刻逃跑才對。

「你只是一時衝動，冷靜下來之後你就會發現你想要的根本不是我這種自私又陰險的中年男──」年過四十的人類還在嘗試做最後的掙扎。

「我想要的就是你！布魯斯‧韋恩！」年輕的氪星人態度堅定地重申。

「布魯斯，接受這個印記是我們彼此的一部分，也許我們難免受它影響，但我們絕對不會任由它擺佈──或許是這份連結讓我渴望親近你，但是，是我自己選擇了要爭取你！」

「別鬧了！在知道靈魂伴侶的事情之前，你明明就是個直到不能再直的直男；你的性取向是女人！」人類終於忍無可忍，幾乎是氣急敗壞地吼道，希望這聲怒吼足以喚回對方的理智。

然而，氪星人認為自己此刻清醒得要命。

「去他的直男！」凱徹底拋棄了地球的養父母教授給他的溫良教養，「你，布魯斯．韋恩，就是我的性取向！」

氪星人走上前去，一把抓過人類的手，憑藉種族優勢，稍加施力就輕易地將那個強壯的男人抱入懷中。

「我會向你證明，我其實沒有你以為的那麼直，以及，我到底有多想要你、我有多渴望你──」凱的語氣肯定而強硬，堅定的眼神顯露不顧一切的決然和瘋狂。

「我想要獨佔你，我想要在每個夜晚都把你鎖在我的懷裡，讓你只能看著我、想著我、哭喊我的名字，讓你完完全全只屬於我！」

凱在他的靈魂伴侶的耳邊沉聲宣告，他知道布魯斯最終會在他的懷裡顫抖著妥協。如果布魯斯真的打從心底抗拒他、對自己的靈魂伴侶沒有絲毫的愛戀之情，布魯斯在一開始的時候就不會允許凱接近他、不會為了凱一步步妥協，更不會放任他自己在過去的那幾個月當中無比親近地融入凱的生活，同意每週固定的堡壘聚會、把私人物品帶往孤獨堡壘，還跟著凱前往遠在堪薩斯的小鎮農場拜訪瑪莎。

他的靈魂伴侶一直以來都以最迂迴的方式隱密地愛著他，而這份深厚的愛意，就是凱如此強勢、任性且志在必得的唯一籌碼。

在尋尋覓覓這麼多年以後，凱‧艾爾終於在這個人類的身上，找到他人生中缺失的那一塊至關重要的拼圖。此前，無論身在何處，他都感到格格不入；此後，布魯斯‧韋恩所在的地方，就是他最嚮往的歸處。

那一夜，布魯斯在靈魂伴侶的懷中悄然入睡，一夜無夢。

湖畔別墅的臥室裡，兩人赤裸的胸膛緊緊相貼，分享著體溫和幾乎同步的心跳，平穩、有力，令人安心。

「尋覓靈魂伴侶或許會是一個漫長的過程，但是，在命運面前不用迷惘也無須恐慌，只要你不放棄等待、勇敢去嘗試，當你遇到命中註定的那個人，你的心會告訴你答案。」

晨曦中，半睡半醒的布魯斯‧韋恩依稀聽見誰在他耳邊低語呢喃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In time, you will no longer be alone.  
/  
18.10.17-08.02.18 The final draft completed.  
I finished the first draft on 17.11.17 in London, and many things have changed since then. Sometimes things may not happen/end as what we want/expect them to be, but this is life. And we have to learn to move on.  
/  
17.11.17-17.11.19  
Two years after the midnight screening.  
To the late night in London.  
To the girl in a hurry.  
To the shining stars.


End file.
